


Just Friends

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Jeronica Nation, Vughead, jeronicasecretsanta19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge were just friends. But, of course, the kind of friends who kissed and cuddled and slept together behind closed doors and kept this secret all to themselves. That's all Veronica told herself: they were just friends with benefits, that was all.However, Jughead had a different thought running through his head: "I think I'm in love with her."
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jughead jones x veronica lodge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krewlak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krewlak/gifts), [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



> Hey, so this is my secret santa Jeronica fic, dedicated to my person, Linette! Aka sapphicveronicalodge aka Krewlak on here. I desperately hope they like it because if not I will write twenty more fics to make it up lol
> 
> I apologize for not finishing it on Christmas, but I had this whole plot written out and I wanted to uphold it, so I really hope you like it Linette!
> 
> Enjoy!

Veronica Lodge’s black heels clicked on the vinyl tile of Riverdale High's recently-scrubbed floor. Everybody could tell because of the lemon scent that wafted around the hallways filled with bustling kids desperate to gossip to their friends before class started. However, if you stood in the same vicinity as the dark haired vixen, her lavender aroma enticed the boys and girls who were lucky enough to pass her by.

"So, you guys, I was thinking we could meet up at Pop's and have some food, then go watch that new romantic comedy movie everyone's raving about. What do you think?" Veronica leaned forward so she could glance at her friends Betty, Archie, and Jughead with expectant, raised eyebrows.

"The movie testing the waters for that one show, All or Nothing, about asexual and pansexual roomates, or the one where the main character has a friends-with-benefits relationship and together they have to keep it a secret for some dumb reason?"

"I already watched the first one with Kevin, Cheryl, and Toni. I mean, c'mon, i'm bisexual! Why wouldn't I stay up to go to a midnight premiere to support a movie about something gay?" Veronica snorted, sucking in her lips in an attempt to keep her laughter short. "The second one looks very good. Who doesn't love a cute friends-with-benefits love story?"

Dark brown eyes meet stormy seafoam, and cheeks warm while corners of lips curl into a knowing smirk at a secret shared only between them. It was only known to Jughead why Veronica wanted to see a movie that emanated a relationship they shared in their own entangled lives. It wasn't just a movie to them, it was their personal love story. But to Betty and Archie, it was just that: a movie.

"Dude, I heard that Veronica allowed Chuck to go down on her. Do you think she'd let me? Man, I bet she's so fucking loose." The jock's bellowing laughter ceased as they realized Veronica was just in ear-range to hear his disgusting comment. One widened his eyes and looked petrified, as he should, but the other took the opportunity as the perfect time to ask.

"V, just leave it alone—" Betty attempted to grasp the girl's shoulder and rein her back, but hearing her heels stomp on the tile, and seeing her hands squeeze into fists that made Betty have flashbacks to awful times before she had gotten a therapist, the three standing back in fear of getting in the way were surprised they weren't able to see the cartoonish steam coming out of Veronica's ears or her face bloating up with red. "I know we should stop her, but last time that happened, Jughead almost ended up with a black eye."

Jughead scoffed, "yeah, but I did end up with scratch marks on my shoulders. It got me a lot of rep with the football players, but it hurt like a bitch."

"What the fuck did Chuck say?" Veronica's angry voice echoed throughout the halls and students slowed their pace and ceased their conversations to watch the scene before them unfold. The boy who said it simply laughed, scratching at the back of his neck as if he was surprised she had confronted him about it. His friend, however, took a couple of steps away to let Veronica know that he wasn't a part of it.

Veronica may have had a small thing with Chuck, but all they did was make out in his car. And not only was it shitty for him to lie about what happened, but for this mongrel of a jock to ask his friend about that as if she were some prize to be won... she was sick of ugly teenage boys creaming themselves over the idea of fucking the beautiful girl with no regard for her feelings, like she wasn't a real human being with her own wants and desires, her own emotions. "What, you think it's funny that he's spreading lies about me? It's not, because it's not true and for you to think i'd willingly get within twenty feet of you is laughable."

"C'mon, it's not that serious." There it was. She was waiting for that, for him to feel uncomfortable by being called out and to try and relieve the eyes intently watching the verbal fight. He was weak, and she was going to give him, and any other boy like him listening in, a piece of her mind.

"It is serious because I do not condone slut shaming. I go out on a lot of dates and do whatever the hell I want, but is that wrong? Is it wrong because that means I am in control of my sexuality and aren't some sex robot for you to stick your dick in and use for your own pleasure?" Veronica cocked her eyebrows, arms crossed as she rolled her eyes, "also, go take a sex ed class. If all you know is 'tight' vaginas and dream about 'loose' ones, that means they weren't turned on and you're fucking boring."

The surrounding crowd oohed and, with a victorious smile, Veronica swiftly turned on her heels as she made her way back to her three slack-jawed friends. Archie was the first to gather himself enough to speak. "Holy shit, Veronica... I think you just set him on fire. I think we should call the fire department."

Betty giggled and swatted at his chest. "Arch, oh my God."

"What? I thought instead of berating him for being a disgusting teenage goblin, I would educate him. Don't you know it takes about thirty minutes of sensuality before the vagina is lubricated enough for sex?" Veronica snickered, biting down on her bottom lip as a scene from a couple of nights ago with Jughead popped into her head. That was when she realized she really, really, really loved to have her hips licked and nipped at. "So, movie?"

"Well if you already watched the first one, why are you giving us a choice?" Jughead questioned humorously while the group began to head towards their lockers as if they had never stopped in the first place. "Is it to make it seem like it's all up to us?"

Veronica sent him a pointed look because she was aware that he knew she wasn't like that. "It's a simple question: do you want to watch Just Friends, or is there something else we all want to see as a group?"

"I'm down for the romcom," the Jones boy voiced, popping a small chocolate chip cookie into his mouth from a bag he bought from the vending machine. It wasn't necessarily an item they had used, but the show reminded her of another night a month or so ago.

* * *

_"Both of us love food... my dad wants to wait until it's empty to get another bottle of chocolate syrup... what ever shall we do to get rid of it?" Jughead teased with a smirk, licking his lips knowing it would make Veronica wonder what exactly he had in mind. "And you know I just love my mouth on your body."_

_"If you're asking to lick that off of my body, the answer is please do."_

_"Glad to know I have your consent," Jughead smiled, kissing her lips before he popped open the lid and placed a small drop onto his finger. He was going to suck on it himself in hopes of arousing Veronica, but she was quick to grip his wrist and bring his finger to her mouth so she could suck it off of the tip of his finger. He jumped at the feel of her warm tongue swirling around the skin of his finger. He stuttered out, "oh—"_

_"Delicious. Want a taste?" She cocked an eyebrow and snagged the bottle from him, waving it side to side to tease him a little bit before she squeezed some into the valley between her breasts. "Lick it clean."_

_"You always have to be so damn bossy and in control, don't you?" Jughead muttered, although he wasn't angry in the slightest. He just wished his moment of control was a bit longer before she took the reigns like she usually did._

_Winding her hands through his dark hair as he leaned down to do as told, she let out a small laugh. "Maybe one day i'll be generous and let you have fun for the entire night, but only if you're good."_

_Feeling his warm tongue gliding across her skin, Veronica shut her eyes and bit down on her lip, decreasing what she knew would be loud moans to short, low groans of pleasure._

* * *

Veronica blinked back to reality and beamed as she held out her hand to Jughead, asking for a cookie on the outside to whoever could see, but the two knew she was demanding. It was like her way of reliving, yet again, that fun, messy, sticky night. Jughead must have thought the same, because he smirked and handed her a cookie. "It's delicious, want a taste?"

Snickering, she snagged it and placed it into her mouth. "Shut up."

After their shared moment, Veronica's gaze landed on Betty and Archie, who watched the interaction with creased eyebrows and curious eyes. "'It's delicious, want a taste?' Who says that?"

Veronica almost felt insulted, but it was something she said to turn Jughead on, to encourage him to get started. In the moment, it made sense, but outside of their secret bubble, it wouldn't. "Well, it is delicious, and he offered me one. It's much more... personal than just saying 'here' and shoving it into my hand."

"Attacking me and my word choice. I thought we were friends, Betty Cooper," Jughead shook his head playfully, pretending to wipe a tear under his eye. "I thought we were friends."

Betty rolled her eyes, "you're an idiot, Jughead."

"And your brother," Archie chimed in with a snort, even though he knew Betty would retaliate by slapping his arm. "Hey, hit me all you want. It doesn't change the fact that your mom married his dad and now you two are step siblings."

"Don't even remind me that we almost dated..." the blonde gagged, shivering in disgust.

Choosing to change the topic, Jughead cleared his throat. "So, Just Friends tonight after Pop's?"

Archie, Betty, and Veronica looked to one another for confirmation. Betty gleamed, “yeah, I believe so!”


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Veronica and Jughead sat in front of one another, knee to knee, and beside their respective friend: Archie by Jughead and Betty by Veronica. It was, like it used to be, just the four of them. Originally, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs were going to tag along, too, but they all had conflicting events now it was back to what the others would call the “core four” because they were tighter than the rest of their larger friend group. Veronica and Jughead hated it, but they couldn’t stop them from calling them that.

Munching on a couple of fries he had stuffed into his mouth, Jughead leaned his head upwards so he could talk without spitting chewed potatoes onto any of his friends. “So, important business… who’s going to sneak in the snacks? I figured Ronnie would because no one ever thinks the rich girl who could buy out the entire concession stand would smuggle illegal foods.”

Veronica snorted at the terminology he used, “illegal foods? Dear Lord, Jughead… Back to the topic at hand, I brought my tan trench coat and my biggest purse so we could stuff as much as we could.”

Jughead marveled, watching as she motioned to her trench coat by the opening up the top flaps to expose her bare collarbone. At first he figured she was just wearing a low-cut top but as her smirk brightened, he realized she was sending him a secret signal. A signal he knew very well, considering it happened whenever they were going to spend the rest of the night together when their friend group split off. Now he desperately wanted to know what she wore under her coat, and couldn’t wait until the movie was finished. She did that on purpose.

He gulped, pressing down on his jeans to try and keep a hold of himself as his imagination ran wild.

Veronica noticed, but she pretended she didn’t and held up her matching bucket bag. “It’s kind of ugly, but it can hold a lot so I figured I could go out with this atrocity.”

Archie nodded slowly, so she knew he was acknowledging her, and then placed his worry onto Jughead. “Jug, are you alright? You’re really tense.”

“Yeah, Jughead, what’s wrong?” Veronica tilted her head, feigning innocence. He scowled at the corner of her lips tugging upwards into a satisfied smirk. The three friends watched him, waiting for an answer.

Coughing gently, he sucked in his lips and took in a deep breath. “I just… have to go to the bathroom really badly but I didn’t want to interrupt. You know how Veronica can get when she thinks you’re not paying attention to her.”

Archie chuckled, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes in a show of “I know how that is” and scooted out of the booth to stand beside the table and let Jughead out. “You should have just told me, man. You look like you’re about to shit yourself.”

Jughead scoffed bitterly, “yeah, thanks… i’ll be back.”

“Don’t worry, none of us will eat your food!” Veronica called, prompting him to turn around and throw a pretend smile in thanks.

Once he was in the men’s bathroom, he locked the door behind him and debated on what he could do. He could wait it out, but that would also mean about half an hour would go by and Veronica would love to watch him squirm as Betty and Archie voiced their worries and he would struggle to come up with an excuse other than constipation. And he definitely didn’t want to rub one out in the men’s bathroom of Pop’s all because Veronica loved to tease him.

But what other choice did he have? She knew exactly what he liked, and how to rouse him. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was wearing underneath her trench coat, but that was the whole point. She wanted him to wonder, she wanted him to let his brain imagine what sexy garment she was wearing just for him, and he would only ever find out later in the dead of night when they split off from their friends and everybody went to sleep. Her game was always about control and he loved that, it turned him on almost instantly. He just didn’t like it being around their friends, in public, and in this situation. But was he going to stay mad? Probably not, he was too wound up in his friends-with-benefits relationship with Veronica to genuinely get mad at her for doing something they always did: tease one another.

Jughead stood before the sink, watching his own face contort as his erection rubbed against his jeans. With a sigh, he unbuckled his jeans and closed his eyes, letting his hands find the familiar rhythm while he brought himself back to a night filled with ecstasy and lust. He could hear her pants, her whimpers, her breathless demands. He could hear his grunts, his gasps, his soft pleading. It’s all he heard, over and over, until he could feel everything building. That, he was used to, except he preferred when it was under the command of Veronica.

Snagging the tower of napkins set out to dry hands, he attempted to keep any mess contained into that, although it was incredibly hard considering the fabric was so small and thin. Anything that missed, he made sure to clean up, and then he scrunched them all into a ball and threw them into the trash. In embarrassment, he covered them up with napkins that were already in the trash before he washed his hands, unlocked the door, took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom.

“Jughead! Welcome back, Betty was just telling us—”

Betty clamped a hand over Veronica’s lips and laughed nervously. “About how Archie showed me a song yesterday and it was incredible.”

Climbing over Archie’s back to plop into his spot in the booth again, Jughead creased his eyebrows at Betty and Archie, who were clearly hiding something. Veronica seemed to be the only one who wasn’t going to keep whatever it was a secret. “Ronnie, what were they really talking about?”

Veronica grabbed a hold of Betty’s wrist and held it away from her mouth so she could speak again. The blonde quickly gave in and retreated her arm, allowing Veronica to let go. “Betty was telling us how you’ve been leaving the house and coming back late. She thinks you’re dating someone, but she’s not sure who.”

“Thanks, V,” Betty growled lowly, crossing her arms like a pouty child. “He wasn’t supposed to know that I know. Now he will never lower his guard so I can piece everything together!”

Jughead didn’t know what to say. Of course he snuck out and came back to the house late, he was spending his nights under Veronica’s bedsheets. But Betty couldn’t know that. She wouldn’t understand why they had to remain friends-with-benefits instead of starting an actual relationship. Veronica was very clear, and he agreed. “There’s nothing to piece together, Betty. It’s none of your business, either. Or yours, Archie… I appreciate you telling me, Ronnie.”

Veronica sucked in her lips awkwardly as some “your welcome” to Jughead but at the same time a half apology to Betty. “I don’t see the problem with him going out late and coming back. He’s a teenager, it’s what we do. We go out and be rebellious. Besides, as long as he’s safe, that’s all that matters, right?”

Betty’s eyes watered as she looked to Jughead with her lips puffed out like they always did when she cried. “Sometimes he has bruises… or hickeys, i’m not entirely sure because they range from his neck to his stomach. I just worry, okay? I don’t want anyone taking advantage of you, Jughead. I care for you.”

Jughead placed his head in his hands, laughing gently as he thought about all those nights he’d come back slowly riding down from his ecstatic high and he’d touch the hickey’s left behind by Veronica’s lips. If only he realized that Betty had begun watching him from the pitch black living room, observing. “Betty… no one is taking advantage of me. Trust me.”

“Jughead has a midnight booty call… never thought you’d be the type,” Archie raised his eyebrows, chewing on one of his fries. “I figured you for the shy, awkward boy who wouldn’t know what to do when it came to women.”

“Just tell me… is she under eighteen? Or he, I don’t judge,” Betty spoke with her arms, listing off what would make her feel more comfortable. “Are they sixteen, or seventeen? Do you both have consent, are you being safe, and do they respect you?”

“Betty, oh my God, calm down!” Jughead reached across the table and placed his hand over hers, smiling gently at how much she cared. While it was a bit too constrictive for his taste and for the situation he was now put in with Veronica listening in to this conversation when she was the other person, he admired Betty’s passion and the care that she had for her family. “It’s a woman, she is our age, and she is amazing. But it’s nothing official. Yes, we are safe, have consent, and both of us respect each other’s likes and dislikes. There is nothing to worry about, Betts.”

“She sounds great,” Veronica smiled softly, even fooling Jughead for a split second that she was talking about someone else and not herself. “And i’m glad you’re safe.”

“Why aren’t you two official?” Archie asked, biting into his burger. “I know you’re more conserved than others but I took you for a relationship guy.”

“Um… it’s what we came up with in the beginning and it just stuck.”

“Wait, how long has this been going on?”

Jughead coughed on his saliva, gazing out the window in hopes she’d drop it. But, of course, this was Betty Cooper. She never dropped anything. When she asked again more firmly, and made of show of grabbing a hold of his shirt to let him know she was serious and not going to back down, he sighed and turned to face his friends. “About a year or so.”

Seeing the shocked faces of Betty and Archie, Betty’s more appalled, he wished he had lied instead. “A year? Jughead, she has to be fucking with you. Why would she make you hide one another for a whole year? Hiding for the first couple of months I get because it’s just you and her, but… a year, Jug?”

“Why do you act like it’s only her decision, Betty? I am almost an adult, I can make my own decisions.” Jughead cocked his head back, not liking her accusations. “I get that you’re worried for me, but I am more than fine with our arrangement. We mutually agreed to this and every month we make sure we’re on the same page. Stop trying to butt into my relationships and focus on yours, instead.”

“Woah, Jughead…” Archie suddenly figured that bringing up his working relationship with Betty was past the line; Jughead scoffed and rolled his eyes at it. It was completely fine up until that point. “Let’s cool it a bit, yeah?”

“Sorry, but it’s true. You two are meant to be together and instead of focusing on that, she decides to butt into my life as if she owns it? No, I care for Betty but that’s too far. I’ll meet you guys at the movie theater,” Jughead muttered, climbing over the back of the booth to get past Archie. “Sorry you were in the middle of this, Veronica. Must be awkward.”

She coughed, pulling the straw with chocolate milkshake from her mouth, completely taken aback. Stuttering, she forced a weak smile. “Uh, it’s fine. It’s just some fight between friends that’ll be resolved soon.” Veronica paused for a moment before gazing into his eyes, almost pleading. “We will see you at the movie, right?”

“Of course. I’m just going to cool off,” Jughead sent the woman a sympathetic smirk and a raise of his hand in goodbye. “See you soon.”

“Jug…” Betty, however, didn’t get too far. Her mouth hung open and closed as she tried to figure out what to say. “I’m sorry.”

He looked to her, deciding to give her a nod of acknowledgment because he knew that if he spoke to her he was going to explode and say something he didn’t actually want to just to make her feel like he was at the moment: hurt, betrayed, embarrassed. She didn’t deserve that, especially not with her intentions being solely to make sure he was okay.

He was annoyed at Archie, too, but knowing the Andrews boy for his entire life, Jughead knew that he mostly just butt in because he wanted to shield Betty from anything that could upset her. Just like like he always did growing up. You could attack him all you wanted, but the second you made it about Elizabeth Cooper, prepare for hellfire to be rained down upon you.

Jughead understood that, but having his friends attack him over something that wasn’t their business peeved him. He didn’t invade their privacy, he didn’t comment on their relationship despite having some notes against them. Because he cared for them, he loved them, and for them to not have that same regard for him set him off. Of course, Veronica was the only one not to place herself into it but that was more because she was the secret he was being hounded about.

Pop’s was normally where Jughead would go if he was upset or needed to think, but considering that’s where he was coming from he would have to temporarily find another hideout to cool down. But, where? He decided he would let his mind and feet wander, and hope that it would take him where he wanted to go.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Veronica tapped her foot impatiently, chewing on the tender inner skin of her cheek. She was worried about Jughead because he was ten minutes late to when they agreed they would meet up at the theater, and she had no idea where he left after Pop’s. Knowing his affiliation with the South Side Serpents, she feared the worst: the Serpents needed him for a sudden job and he didn’t let anyone know because sometimes he could only spearhead one thought, or maybe he got lost, or maybe the Ghoulies got to him.

But as soon as she had thought about it, Jughead came bounding through the doors huffing and puffing, and his forehead dabbled with sweat. “Sorry, sorry, I was at the train tracks and I lost track of time!”

“God, Jughead… are you alright?” Veronica soothingly rubbed his back as he caught his breath. Betty and Archie were hesitant to join the two, but shuffled closer to test Jughead’s reaction. “I guess you’re lucky we just love to see the previews. There’s still fifteen to twenty minutes or so until the movie starts, so why don’t you head to the bathroom and clean yourself up?”

Jughead nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He was in shape, at least for the most part but he basically ran across the entire town and his lungs felt like they were on fire. All because the alarm he created to make sure he left on time didn’t go off. “Yeah… great idea. Thanks. I’ll be back.”

Watching the boy tiredly shuffle into the men’s bathroom, Veronica turned to Betty and Archie. “Do you guys want to go get seats and i’ll stay behind and wait for Jughead?”

Betty exhaled a sigh, “I don’t want to leave things like that with Jughead and I. It makes watching this movie hard to enjoy.”

“C’mon, we’ll deal with it later, after the movie, okay? He’s cooled off, and everything is fine, alright?” Archie reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Let’s go grab our seats, Betty. I’m sure Jughead will want to sit down as quick as possible.”

“Yeah…” Betty murmured. “Make sure he’s okay, will you, V?”

“Of course, it’s one of my specialties,” Veronica chuckled lightly, “go, we’ll be there soon.”

Archie gave one last look to Veronica, for what she wasn’t entirely sure, but as quick as she had noticed, he guided Betty away from the Lodge and towards the guy who checked the tickets and told you where your theater was.

With the duo disappearing down the left corridor, Veronica walked over towards the men’s bathroom and sat down on a bench where people could wait for their acquaintance to finish. She only had to sit there for about two minutes until Jughead walked out. His step paused momentarily, shocked that she was sitting there alone and that Betty had relented and left before she could talk to him. He figured Betty would be in his face as soon as he stepped out.

“Hey…” Jughead sighed, pursing out his lips as she sat down beside her. “So, earlier was extremely embarrassing. I’m so sorry.”

“Betty’s just worried about who you’re with,” she laughed, gently colliding her shoulder with his. “I don’t like that she thinks i’m taking advantage of you, but she doesn’t understand that we’re just friends… who get together regularly in the middle of the night to help each other release the tensions we gather throughout the day.”

“I get that she’s worried, but I don’t understand why she’s making it seem like I have no control over it, that i’m easy to walk all over and that my beautiful mystery woman is forcing me into something I don’t actually want, but have no ability to deny her,” Jughead huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not a child.”

“Your pose says differently,” Veronica snickered, letting it echo for a few moments before she dropped it and sent him a smile. “But technically she’s right… you just aren’t able to deny me.”

“Cute. But, you know what both of us are meaning.”

“Of course I do, I just figured i’d lighten the mood a bit but clearly you need some food in your stomach, so how about we go join Betty and Archie and I can give you your favorites?” Veronica bit down on her tongue, her lips open enough for him to see it.

“You brought animal crackers?”

“What do you take me for, a seductress who’s forcing you to do fuck me and doesn’t know your favorite snacks?”

“Um… yes?” Jughead snickered, until he realized she probably thought he was saying she didn’t know his favorite snacks. “I mean, about the first part. You must know my favorite snacks and foods because we use them all the time. But you know I love it when you tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Before you get a hard on and have to go back into the bathroom to relieve it, let’s go grab our seats,” Veronica wiggled her eyebrows, standing to her feet and waiting for him to join her. He mirrored her, allowing her to wind her arm through his. They tended to keep any kind of affection that could give away their secret relationship to others hidden and hard to notice, but Veronica did that with everyone. Doing it with Jughead would simply seem friendly.

The two handed in their tickets, listening to the man tell them where their theater was and giving them the small stub back. “Enjoy your movie!”

Jughead leaned towards her ear and whispered, “i’m more excited for something happening after the movie.”

“I would, too, but with Betty this suspicious and worried, she may find out about us and then we’re screwed,” Veronica sighed.

“Not if she doesn’t want to ruin her relationship with me, she won’t,” Jughead spoke. “I’m coming over like we discussed.”

Veronica looked the boy up and down. “That was really hot, you being all hard headed.”

“Only to please you, princess,” he winked, holding open the door to theater number eight. “After you, m’lady.”

She bowed her head in thanks, knowing that her acting like royalty turned him on. He may have used to hold contempt towards people with money because he didn’t have any, but he had grown to find Veronica’s money and her flaunting of it attractive. What was hotter than seeing a naked Veronica Lodge with nothing but a pair of high heels and diamonds wrapped around her neck? Nothing. And he would kill to see it again.

* * *

_Jughead wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was in Veronica’s presence and therefore he had nothing to fear. She would never let anything happen to him, and he knew that for a fact. Still, he wished he was allowed to take the blindfold and handcuffs off._

_Veronica unlocked the handcuffs about thirty seconds later, and let her fingers graze his arms, inducing a shiver that rippled through his body as she made her way up his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, and then to his head to undo the blindfold. When his sense of sight was returned, he almost gasped at how beautiful her body was: nude olive skin, only wearing her favorite black pair of Louboutins and newly minted accessory, a diamond necklace. Ever since she emancipated herself and got away from Hiram, her signature pearls were sold and her new thing was diamonds. Jughead loved that, not because it was symbolic of her finally being her own person away from her father, but they looked so much better on her than pearls did._

_“I want you off the bed and on the floor,” she commanded with a low voice, placing herself at the edge of the bed. Jughead gulped, obeying as he crawled off of the bed and sat down before her on his knees. With a chuckle, Veronica wound her fingers through his hair. “I didn’t even tell you to get down yet, what a good listener.”_

_He didn’t say anything, just waiting for her next command._

_“So before I get to what I really wanted, I was curious if you would be into this…” the woman bit down on her lip self consciously, “you know how some people lick the shoes that the woman is wearing?”_

_Jughead couldn’t find himself liking it, but he thought he would try it out at least. Just to see, to make sure. Shrugging, he leaned forward and kissed her black high heel, and escalated to stroking his tongue over the slick fabric. He pulled away, curling his lip to show his distaste with a shake of his head. “Sorry, but it’s weird to, like, make out with your shoe.”_

_Veronica nodded, grateful for his willingness to give something new a try, and for trusting her. He chuckled as he noticed her own lip curled; clearly, she didn’t like him slobbering all over her shoe._

_“With that out of the way, what’s next my royal highness?” Jughead cocked an eyebrow accompanied with a grin, enjoying the way her face contorted as she thought of their next position. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she brought his head between her thighs, giving a clear indication as to what she wanted him to do._

_“Treat me like the princess I am,” she stretched her legs wider and kept one hand in his hair and the other fingering the pearls around her neck as he worked his tongue along her folds, licking and nipping and sucking over the tender, sensitive areas he knew like the back of his hand. Through breathless pants, she added, “every time you call me princess, I want this moment to pop into your head. I want it to be our thing.” Forcing his head away, she peered down at him as he looked like a lost puppy, just wanting to continue what he was doing. “What do you say?”_

_Jughead licked his lips. “Yes, princess.”_

_“Good… now if you beg and tell me how much you love the way I taste, you can continue to worship your treat like it deserves.”_

* * *

“Oh, there’s Betty and Archie! Thank God, they got the top row and saved us the perfect four seats in the middle,” Veronica pointed to the couple, and her and Jughead made their way towards them hastily. They just wanted to sit down and munch on the multitude of snacks Veronica snuck in. “Wow, you got the best seats and the theater is almost full… how the hell did you pull that off?”

“Well, we were going to sit a couple of rows down, but I guess this small group had to leave for an emergency so we snagged their seats,” Archie shrugged, “guess we’re lucky.”

“Hey, Jug, are you alright?” Betty asked gently, not wanting to get a rise out of him again and ruin the mood, especially since they were already in the theater and didn’t want to bother anybody else.

“Yeah, i’m alright. Thanks for asking, Betty,” Jughead sent her a convincing smile, and sat down beside Archie. Veronica on his right, he couldn’t wait for the lights to dim and allow him to subtly touch her hands as a way to subconsciously ask if that was what she wanted. If she wanted to pretend they were dating, since they were out with another couple who were, he would oblige. Why wouldn’t he, this was risky but it was very dark and he just wanted to make her happy. She made him so happy, she deserved to feel the same way.

Jughead feared that maybe he was actually catching feelings for Veronica, which was against what they agreed to in the first place. Just friends with benefits, no feelings. But how would he be able to keep himself from falling for her? Veronica was beautiful, and while they seemed like complete opposites, when you got down to the nitty gritty, they were much more alike than different and that’s something he admired. She brought out something in him, and he could tell he did the same to her.

If he was beginning to fall for her, he would never admit it. Because then she might break off what they have and that’s the last thing he wanted. He loved how she kept in line as a friend and as someone who dominated him in the sweet hideout of midnight, he loved how she was caring and thoughtful, but would never let anyone step all over her. He loved that Veronica made him, even for a second, believe that he had no monsters. She simply stroked his monsters and laid them to rest, and no one could do that like her. Not even him.

— 💜🖤💙 —

As the lights dimmed, Jughead cursed himself for being too eager, too needy as his hand hastily scooted into Veronica’s, their pinkies wrapping around one another while darkness engulfed the room. Now they could be as open as they wanted and no one would know, even if the screen was pure white, the glow would never illuminate them so much as to out their conjoined hands.

Throughout the movies, the laughter that allowed Jughead to revel in hearing Veronica genuinely laugh made him happy. In this moment, she has let go of all of her worries and she was going with the flow of her life, and she deserved it more than anyone he knew. Also, he was happy because she was placing his hand on her thigh and slowly scooting it closer towards the inner, tender skin. Slowly, agonizingly slow that made him want to just get down on his knees right there in front of her, make her moan so loud that they get kicked out. But Archie and Betty were right there, and he didn’t want to be excommunicated from the movie theaters because this was one of his favorite places. A place to just sit in the darkness and forget about his problems and watch a movie.

Jughead felt Veronica take her hand back, and he stared down at the darkness where his empty, cold hand was. He could see her silhouette scoot forward on her chair and slouch her back, but he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t until her hand grabbed a hold of his again and he felt warm again. He felt warm because she was back in his grasp, but also because she placed his hand between her thighs, wet and warm and inviting. He still wasn’t sure what she was wearing under her trench coat, but all that mattered to him right now was what she wanted him to do.

He made sure to keep his back straight, as if he wasn’t fingering the beautiful woman beside him, and kept his eyes on the screen. The male protagonist was placed in an awkward position between the other protagonist, the best friend with benefits, and another girl who began to fall for him. One made him so utterly happy, although sometimes sad when he saw her with another guy, and the other who helped make sure he was doing something he loved in his life. He had to choose, and Jughead just knew for the sake of the movie he would choose the second girl, but regret it and make it up to the best friend. Jughead danced his fingers around the folds, knowing that sometimes she liked it when he teased her a bit before actually getting to work.

Jughead paused when he felt Veronica’s hand squeeze his wrist, unsure if she wanted him to stop or if it was because he was causing her to tilt on the edge and she was telling him to start. When Veronica guided his hand into her, it was shown that the second explanation was correct. He pumped his finger in and out of her, licking his dry lips, daydreaming of taking her right here, right now, but knowing he wasn’t able to. Maybe that’s why she wanted him to do this, because it would consume him, make him want her more because he wouldn’t be able to do much else in a crowded movie theater with their best friends beside them.

He began to go a bit faster, wondering what she looked like at the moment. Was she straight faced and pretending nothing was happening, or was she having a hard time hiding it? Was she panting? It was almost like he was blindfolded.

Abruptly, Veronica forced his hand out of her and bent forward, probably to put her panties back on. He was confused until he noticed the flashlight of one of the theater workers checking stuff out. She didn’t want to get caught, and he was unsure how he was going to dry off his hands. Would he wipe it on his clothes, or would he—Jughead never got to finish off his mental list, because Veronica grabbed his hand and suddenly his wet fingers were in her mouth, tongue swirling around to taste herself.

Plopping his own hand back into his lap, he wasn’t sure what to do now. He was so turned on right now, but did she want him to continue now that the worker was gone? Was all that just a way to tease him, and the worker was just an excuse to get him to stop early?

Seeing as the next ten minutes she refused to even gently touch like they were in the beginning, his last thought was right.

Like Jughead had thought, the protagonists were fighting, and the main dude was trying to apologize to his friend, telling her that he loved her and he wanted her, not the other girl. But she wasn’t one to back down, much like Veronica.

Veronica’s fingers danced over the fabric of his jeans, right above his dick. He jumped, not expecting her to tease him so soon, especially nearing the end of the movie. It was extremely risky, because the second the credits rolled the lights would brighten and they could be caught. Maybe that was what she thought was exciting, turned her on.

Even just over his rough jeans, her fingers made his dick twitch, begging to be touched. He wanted to unzip his pants and let her have him, even if it was just to tease him. She had him lapping at her palm and he didn’t care. He loved it. He loved how much hold she had over him. She stroked his inner thighs, knowing it tickled, knowing it edged him on even more. But that was all she did, up until the end of the movie and the lights brightened and she brought her hand back to her own body. Jughead pretended nothing happened, stretching his back by lacing his fingers together ahead of him and attempting to grab the front of the seat before him.

With a yawn, he looked over at Betty and Archie, “if we don’t stay for the credits, we’re those idiots.”

“This isn’t Marvel, I don’t think it’s going to have an end credit scene,” Archie laughed lightly, shaking his head. “But if it’ll make you feel better, i’ll look it up.”

“So, what was your favorite part?” Betty questioned, sipping on her soda.

_When Veronica licked my hands clean._

“Mine was when they went to that strip club and Sophia paid for Harrison’s lapdance and got off on watching him. How interesting for her to be turned on by watching someone else please her best friend, the same one she fucks around with behind closed doors,” Betty placed her drink back down. “Like, why would you want him to be danced on by another woman? Anyways, it was very funny because he was freaked out and knew she was enjoying it.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s knowing that she still had control over his body, that his pleasure was still because of her,” Veronica shrugged. “Mine was when they tried out her bucket of toys and they were both understanding of what each other liked and didn’t like. It’s just nice to know that they didn’t try to mimic Fifty Shades of Grey and pull that toxic abuse bullshit. They understand each other, and that’s why Harrison and Sophia are perfect together.”

“There’s some bloopers at the end, but that’s pretty much it,” Archie voiced, turning his phone off and sliding it into his back pocket. “So we’re staying.”

“Told you,” Jughead raised his eyebrows and pointed at Archie. My favorite part was Harrison’s speech to Sophia. She was so afraid to let love in and he made her realize that she didn’t have to be. So fucking good, and that kiss? So passionate, I may write a review later.”

Archie nodded, agreeing that it was a nice part in the movie. “I found Sophia choosing not to sabotage Chelsea really refreshing. Most movies have the women fight one another over the guy and this was a breath of fresh air.”

“Oh, definitely. That was very nice,” Veronica and Betty voiced.

They waited for the bloopers at the end, which was a quick teaser scene of when the actors were doing the trying-out-different-kinks scene and the woman who played Sophia threw a big black dildo at Harrison’s actor’s face.

The group of four exited the movie theater, thankful to still be inside since they knew outside would be freezing.

Jughead eyed Veronica, “I’m going to go to the bathroom, all that soda and snacks has finally gotten to me.”

Betty perked up. “Oh, me too. I drank way too much Dr. Pepper. Hold this, babe.” She kissed Archie on the cheek and rushed into the women’s bathroom.

Veronica whipped out her phone and went to Jughead’s contact, sending him a quick text as she sat down on the same bench as before the movie.

**Princess**   
_Keep your hands to yourself._

Jughead sent a text back just as quickly.

**Torombolo**   
_Meanie…_

With him knowing that she didn’t want him to finish himself off considering he must still be reeling from her teasing, she placed her phone down and gave a tight lipped smile to Archie. “That movie was really good, I’m glad we came to see it.”

“Yeah, it really was. Honestly, I thought I was going to hate it because it’s a romcom and mostly meant for women but it was really well written and absolutely hilarious,” Archie chuckled, widening his eyes as he realized what he said. “Well, not meant for women but is catered towards… you know what… i’ll just pretend I never said that.”

“Good idea.”

A small silence overtook them, which Archie ended. “So, have you dated anybody else since we broke up?”

“It’s been, like, two years, Archie,” Veronica laughed. “Of course I have. They’ve been lowkey and I chose not to tell you, but, yeah, i’ve dated other people and moved on. It’s all behind us.”

“I just feel bad. You have to watch Betty and I…”

“I think you and Betty are cute, and totally meant to be together,” Veronica waved off his worries. “We were sweet but something was missing, and you’re much happier with her. Don’t feel bad, because I don’t.”

“Have you gone to therapy yet?”

“What?”

“Therapy. For why we broke up?”

“No, i’m still trying to gather myself,” Veronica murmured, crossing her arms subconsciously as if he shield herself from his sorrowful stare. “Look, what does it matter, we’re not together anymore and you’re happier—” The woman stopped short when Jughead exited the men’s bathroom, eyebrows furrowed at how awkward Archie reacted and how reserved and cold Veronica looked. “Before you ask, Jughead, it’s nothing.”

“Totally…” Jughead nodded, placing himself between them. “Do you have any more animal crackers?”

Knowing she might want to use those later, she lied with a dismissive shake of her head. “No, but I do have some goldfish if you want some. When I drop you off back at your house I can give you some.”

“You’re dropping Jughead off?” Archie asked, “why doesn’t he just come with Betty and I, you know, since they live together and i’m right next door?”

Jughead cleared his throat. “I have some, uh, Serpent business to attend to before I go back to my warm bed.”

“Serpent business, or mystery woman business?”

Jughead blushed, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face. “To Betty, it’s Serpent business.”

“Then why is Veronica driving you… does she know who?”

Veronica snickered, “no, and i’m surprised you even thought that because if I did know do you really think she’d be a secret any longer?”

“Well… be careful, Jug,” Archie’s soft laughs turned serious. He placed his hands on his shoulders, “I know we were a bit on edge earlier at Pop’s but can you blame us? We just want you to be safe, and not knowing who she is or how your dynamic is the last thing we’d want is for her to be taking advantage of you.”

“She’s not. If I tell you a secret, will you finally let go of this ‘taking advantage of me’ notion you and Betty have?” Jughead sighed, groaning as Archie nodded with a sly smirk. “Betty can’t know, or else she’ll never let it go.”

“Deal.”

“This woman has me totally, completely, and utterly under her control. Willingly. Think of it like when Sophia and Harrison were trying out what they liked and didn’t like, that’s kind of what we have,” Jughead was afraid to see his reaction, and Veronica’s to him letting something about their secret relationship spill. However, both Archie and Veronica didn’t respond with hidden disgust or anger, they were excited. Well, Archie was, Veronica most likely was going along with it to keep suspicions off of her.

“You’re in some BDSM-like relationship?” Archie tilted his head. “It’s always the innocent ones, isn’t it?”

“Sort of. It’s not explicitly like that but we just do whatever the hell we feel like and make sure we’re both happy and content. So, please, stop saying that she’s taking advantage of me as if the way you’re meaning is the only way she can do that,” Jughead smiled hopefully. “Also, if Betty tries to rope you into following me, I will kill you both.”

“I don’t want to find you naked and bound with rope,” Archie scooted away awkwardly, making both Jughead and Veronica laugh. “Don’t worry, we’re just going back home and cuddling on the couch to a movie.”

“Ew, TMI, dude.”

“You literally—” Archie blinked, “whatever, man, enjoy your 'Serpent business’ or whatever you want to call it.”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

"So, what is this advantage-seeking princess going to do with you?" Veronica tilted her head, pursing her lips as Jughead snickered, grabbing her hips as he pulled her towards him. "Ooh, got something in mind, mmhm?"

"For starters, we should finish what we were doing in the movie theaters," Jughead placed a kiss to her wrist, puffing out his bottom lip pleadingly. "Whatever you want, princess."

You're in love with Veronica, his heart screamed, repeating the phrase over and over and over again until his mind had no choice but to let it rattle around. It nagged at him, and the annoyance was written all over his face as Veronica gently touched Jughead's arm as a way to bring him back, to let him know she was worried.

"Jug, what's wrong? If you're not in the mood anymore, just tell me," she whispered, placing herself beside the boy who wore a locked jaw. "We can just chill and talk, or something. If that's what you want."

The Jones boy shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought but it simply made it multiply.

Tell her, his heart demanded, echoing perfectly in between the previous words that bounced around. He wasn't sure how much else he could take, how much longer he could stay in his head. Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell—"

"I think i'm in love with you, Veronica!" Jughead exclaimed, blinking a couple times at the sudden outburst that passed from his own lips. He gulped harshly, eyes cast to the floor because the idea of looking up at her and seeing her reaction killed him. He could feel the thick tension in the air, and he hated it. He hated that instead of "you're in love with Veronica, tell her!" the echoing sentences morphed into a quick play by play of every scenario he could think of where Veronica never wanted to see him again. And he'd rather die than witness the scenes for himself.

Veronica tensed, subtly stepping farther from where he stood. He could just leave, just leave right now and he wouldn't have to hear what she had to say to his outburst. He could leave and prolong the inevitable. But the beautiful woman in front of him didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve some scared boy who couldn't follow the rules that they, together, had enacted.

When they started out about a year ago, before she pushed Jughead against the wall and kissed him with all of her lust, she stated aloud for both of them to follow: do not fall in love with each other. But of course Jughead agreed because he thought that would have been easy. And at first it was. They were so different and he never really got the hype of people being so obsessed with finding someone to love them, but as their friends-with-benefits evolved past kissing and venting about their lives, he was beginning to realize that they were much more alike than he previously thought.

On the outside Jughead and Veronica appeared to be vastly different, but when you got down to the nitty gritty details, they were more alike than what met the eye.

Veronica was the North Side's princess, the caring yet determined ex-mean girl floating into the hearts of the town simply by being her new and improved self. Jughead was the South Side's prince, the son of an alcoholic gang leader who had lived his whole life in Riverdale, who kept away from society as much as possible because they didn't accept him. Both opposite, but they shared having awful fathers who kept them at arm's length. Fathers they wanted to get away from. It wasn't the only thing they had in common, you just had to look closely, behind the barriers they shielded their private thoughts and their hearts behind.

"Jughead..." Veronica sighed. It was so silent, he could hear her swallow harshly, and hesitantly place her soft hand on the shoulder of his back.

"I know we agreed, but can you blame me, Veronica?" Jughead dared to lift his head and bore his dark eyes into hers. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're... amazing. I thought it'd be easy not to fall for you considering what we've been through together but clearly that's only made me fall harder."

"Please tell me this is just because of the movie. Jughead, I don't want to hurt you. That's why we made this rule," Veronica's bottom lip quivered as tears welled up in her eyes. "We made that rule so neither of us would get too attached and get hurt. I'm so sick of hurting everybody I love and care about. Not you, too, Jughead."

Jughead laughed through his hardened face, trying his best not to mirror Veronica's teary expression. "It's not because of the movie, it's been... much longer than that. But it did force the feelings I shoved down so we could continue whatever this is back up to the surface. And now it's out."

"How long have you felt this way?"

Jughead knew exactly when.

* * *

_"It's just weird, you know?" Veronica popped her bubble pink gum, the two friends laying in the back of Sweet Pea's truck as they watched the stars. Jughead, at first, wasn't sure how he felt about watching stars because he preferred heated debates where both of them could learn something. But the raven haired woman proved him wrong when she spoke as they gazed into the dark, starry void of the universe beyond the Earth. "We've all come so far but it's like we're stuck in this weird void where we want to change, we want to fix everything we hate about ourselves yet we can't. Is it something about this town?"_

_Jughead shifted a little bit to peer at her from in the corner of his fascinated eyes. She was still looking at the sky, but he was looking at her and for once he realized just how normal she really was. When she first came to Riverdale he thought she was a pretentious, spoiled brat who simply wanted to pretend she was some commoner until her father got out of jail, but over time he has come to know the other side of her, the one who was protective and loyal and struggling to find herself now that she was out from under her father's thumb. Or, at least in the process of._

_"Hey, i'm the loner who hates himself, not you," Jughead teased, her raven hair shifting with her body as she looked over to greet his gaze. He didn't notice the surprise in her expression because of the dark. "The only thing bad about you is your father, Veronica. And you're not your father."_

_"You don't know the real me, Jughead," Veronica scoffed lightly. "I show you what I want you to know, bits and pieces."_

_"You forget that i'm a writer, Veronica. I have the innate ability to see deeper than what people seem," Jughead sat up, scooting until his shoulders hit the back window of the truck. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he watched her slowly join in beside him, figuring the conversation was going to change from short and sweet to interesting and intelligent._

_"Okay... so do me."_

_Jughead laughed at the words, ignoring her rolling eyes at him acting like a child. A few moments later his chuckles stopped and he grew more serious. First, something was wrong: he didn't have something to snack on while he explained to Veronica his abilities. Grabbing a handful of the large bag of M &M's, he slipped some into his mouth and chewed, looking over at Veronica's patiently raised, disbelieving eyebrows._

_"Alright. You are a natural born leader because your parents raised you that way. Because of this, you are charismatic and radiate confidence, and project authority in a way that draws people together behind a common goal. That's why you're such an influential person and why people look to you for help. However, with this comes a ruthless level of rationality; you use your drive, determination, and sharp mind to achieve whatever endgame you've set for yourself," Jughead stated, smirking as the woman couldn't contain her shocked yet impressed bowed head and pursed lips._

_"Okay... i'll give you that. Anything else you seem to know about me, Jones?" Veronica drew in her eyebrows, almost defensively if Jughead knew body language as well as he thought._

_Jughead smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes."_

_He could just barely hear the "fuck" ghost from her lips._

_"You love a good challenge, big or small, and because you are so into the challenge you can become dominant, relentless, and unforgiving. This isn't because they are coldhearted or vicious per se, you simply enjoy the battle of wits, the repartee that comes from this environment," Jughead could have said more, but he didn't want to make her think he could go on an hour long explanation of the girl before him that he had figured out. It was impossible to figure out everything because she still hid certain aspects of herself, but ultimately this was the best he could do._

_"Jesus... I need a drink. Here I am, thinking that it'll be hard for someone to understand me but then you come in and guess correctly," Veronica sighed, reaching over to the end of the truck bed to open up the small cooler and twiddling two beers in her hands suggestively. "Want some?"_

_Jughead shrugged, "couldn't hurt to get a bit drunk with the beautiful Veronica Lodge."_

* * *

"For a while now," Jughead answered shortly, swallowing harshly.

"When?" Veronica demanded, wiping under her eyes with her index fingers.

"Remember when Sweet Pea let us borrow his truck and we watched the stars, and I ended up telling you about who you were as a person?"

That was all Jughead needed to say for Veronica to understand how long he had gulped down his feelings. That took place in the beginning, a couple months after they began their friends-with-benefits relationship. She felt awful. All this time, almost a whole year he had wanted so desperately to keep what he had with her that he simply pretending his feelings weren't there. She never wanted that to happen.

"Jughead..."

"I'm sorry, okay? I know, we agreed not to, but I couldn't lose this. I love what we have, and I don't want anything to change," Jughead pleaded, "please... I know what you're going to say but I beg you. Please don't say it."

"I can't continue what we have knowing you're pushing down your feelings. Nobody deserves that," she whimpered, "we have to stop this."

"No... no... Veronica, please."

"Please leave, Jughead," Veronica turned her back, facing the window because she knew that if she looked at him she would cry harder than she already was and she didn't want him to see her like that. See her so hurt and broke and... guilty. "What we have is done."

Jughead closed his eyes as a last resort to keep the tears in, to keep them from falling, "then I guess i'll see you tomorrow, friend."

He squeezed his eyes shut harder as he heard a sob shake from Veronica. Suddenly, he hated himself because he knew calling her friend would hurt her. He said it specifically to hurt her, and now he wished he just left in silence. Normally he would have, but that was because he wasn't as close to others as he was to her. He was close to her and now whatever they had was ruined all because he couldn't keep himself from falling for her. The girl of his dreams.

— 💜🖤💙 —

Jughead stepped out of the Pembrooke’s doors and shivered, a cold gust of wind seemingly deciding that now was the perfect time to make him just a little bit more miserable than he already was.

He was angry at Veronica for ending it, even though he knew it would happen if he confessed. But he was more angry at himself for succumbing to his thoughts and shouting it out loud. That wasn’t like the reserved Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third; ever since she had showed up in his life, she had changed him. And probably without meaning to. He wanted to be at her level, and now that he had experienced her and he was falling back down to the ground he wanted nothing more than to climb his way back up at any cost. He didn’t want to go back to his life without her. But he couldn’t get back to the new space he was comfortable in, not without her.

The Jones boy wasn’t even sure where he was heading. Was he heading home, back to his house in the suburbs? He didn’t want Betty or Archie to wait up for him and figure out that Veronica Lodge was the mystery woman “taking advantage of him” or anything of that sort. He was upset, but that didn’t mean he wanted to bring Veronica down. She already had a ton of shit over the course of her coming to Riverdale and she didn’t need anymore. He had caused enough of her turmoil.

But, still, he was angry and wasn’t sure where his feet and wondering mind were taking him. Definitely not Elm street. Definitely not towards Archie, towards his home with Betty, but was he to go to Pop’s? The restaurant Veronica owned? As much as that was his safe space he felt it wouldn’t have been right to go there.

But where else was there for him to go? Where else could he find the comfort and safety he currently craved? The cold was freezing, of course, but it brought a welcoming numb to his senses, a distraction from his racing mind.

It wasn’t until he passed by a rock etched with the initials “FPJIII” that Jughead realized he was walking towards his old home, the drive in. At least, what was left of it. He had written his initials when he had taken the step to get out of the toxic household at the Jones trailer and sleep at his workplace. It was like a marking of his journey… god has so much has changed since then.

He has moved in with the Cooper’s because his dad married their mom and now he’s living with someone who he almost hooked up with. Almost. And they shared a brother. His relationship with his dad is much better than it used to when he was a drunk, and he was happier. He had friends, was doing well in school, and despite it just an hour ago going down in flames he found someone he genuinely liked, someone who challenged him in just the way he needed, who was beautiful and wonderfully complicated. He found someone who was as broken as he was and was putting themselves together. But he had messed it up, and he had to live with that and simply hope he could fix it.

Standing before the drive-in, Jughead sighed softly in disappointment at the state of its ruins. Because Veronica had halted her father in his tracks, he didn’t get to finish his stupid prison, parts of the drive in were broken down and collapsed. But it was still standing, just enough for him to take a bit of refuge from the nipping cold. It was times like these that he wished he hadn’t pushed Toni, Sweet Pea, or Fangs away. He treated them so awfully and now they were perfectly fine without him. He deserved it, though, and while he wanted to make amends, he sucked with apologies that didn’t involve any humor to help him pull through. He just… hated being in the wrong even if that seemed to be where he always ended up.

Jughead was in an empty room that broke off into narrow hallways, but he knew it to be the front entrance. Since he lived and worked here for so long he knew this place like the back of his hand. He walked his cold, aching legs to the small room where his old bed used to be and pressed his back against the freezing blue wall. It didn’t bother him, he was used to the cold, used to cuddling up against the wall because he was afraid that something bad would happen to him if he had his back to the darkness. Call him childish, but with his shitty life he had to constantly be alert. The cold helped him stay vigilant.

Now, he had a nice warm home and his dad’s lips hadn’t touched a sip of alcohol for almost a year. Jughead was proud of his father, and also very happy that he had found somebody who made him as happy as he was. Things for the Jones men were looking up, but Jughead knew deep down he was just ready to destroy it before fate could because when did fate ever like him? So, here he was, hurt, cold, and angry at himself. He didn’t want to say something he didn’t want to and make Veronica feel worse for ending what they had, he didn’t want to take his anger and hurt out on her, but here he was in an abandoned building that was slowly crumbling.

He may not have his bat, but he did have strong boots to kick away at the remaining furniture that the workers hadn’t taken out yet. He could scream, yell, curse, and no one could hear him. He could break down and no one would see.

All of those choices seemed like something he would do, but first up was clear when Jughead squeezed his eyes shut, brought his knees up to his chin, and buried his head into his folded arms. “Why… the fuck… do I ruin… everything good?"


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Veronica tapped her foot nervously. Throughout school, Jughead had managed to avoid her as much as possible, but Betty couldn't stop going off about how worried she was about him, which only increased the current amount of worry that kept her up last night when she told Jughead to go. Apparently, he didn't come home until the sun was rising, he looked absolutely exhausted, he had a limp, and his voice was hoarse when he had gotten an hour of sleep. Clearly, all of that happened after he had left the Pembrooke and she sobbed into her pillow for the rest of the night. She was up for about two hours thinking about how she ended things with Jughead before she fell asleep with black tear stains on her cheeks and her pillowcase. She wasn't sure if he would meet up like they all agreed at school, and her mind and heart fought with wanting to see him versus wanting him to stay away because looking and thinking about him hurt.

When the bell to Pop's rang, and in slugged an exhausted Jughead, she gulped as she noticed him stop in his tracks when his stormy seafoam eyes met her sorrowful chocolate brown ones. He quickly gained his composure and continued to the booth to sit down beside Archie, facing Betty. With a hoarse, rough voice, Jughead waved off the blonde who was getting ready to ask him how he was doing. "Before you ask, Betty, i'm fine."

"Say that to your voice, the limp you still have, and the major bags under your eyes. What happened last night?" Betty leaned forward to grasp his hands in comfort, which he quickly ripped away and held under the table out of anybody's reach. Veronica felt awful. She had no idea how to respond to him admitting he liked her, admitting that he had kept it down for her and their friends-with-benefits arrangement. She needed to think and she couldn't do that with him there; what else was she supposed to do? Ignore it and continue like Jughead did? That wasn't healthy. "Seriously, Jughead... you need to tell us."

"I thought you were out with mystery woman," Archie coughed, enough to bring her gaze onto him and making her realize that he was staring directly at her. She previously dated Archie, and it was clear he knew she was who Jughead was with. She wasn't sure how; maybe Jughead had told him last night, but however he found out, Archie knew their secret. "Did she do this?"

Jughead laughed lightly, covering up a wince with more chuckles. But he couldn't cover up his right hand flying into view to clutch his side. "What, think we're into hardcore BDSM and she kicked the shit out of me and made me stay up as some punishment or something? No. I did this to myself, don't worry."

"C'mon, then tell us what happened," Archie urged. "Betty said that you didn't get home until, like, five in the morning and when you did show up you looked exhausted, you had a limp, and now you can barely speak."

"If I can barely speak, why are you trying to make me explain?"

"Jughead, enough trying to dance around the question. What happened to you last night? We stopped to look up at the sky and then we went to visit the Serpents, but obviously something happened afterwards," Veronica was surprised she spoke up, too afraid that the lovebird duo ahead and beside her would hear her shaky voice and put the pieces together, too afraid that Jughead would go off if she indirectly asked him what happened after she told him to leave. She was too afraid that she'd break down because whatever happened afterwards was partly her fault. "I should have stayed with you... I should have made sure you were okay... I shouldn't have left you with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. I shouldn't have—"

"Veronica, calm down," Jughead looked into her eyes again and while he was still sluggish and tired, he showed guilt. "After you left to go home, I was a bit drunk and did a stupid thing and ruined something good. What you see here is just me punishing myself."

"God, Jughead, you didn't do anything wrong—"

"Wrong? Everything I do is always one step closer to fucking up something good," Jughead scoffed, shaking his head. "Just don't worry your pretty little head about it, okay? It's nothing."

Archie nodded towards Betty. "Why don't you and Veronica get the food, and I will talk to Jughead?"

Betty clearly wanted to talk to her step brother herself, but she figured that another guy, his best friend, could get him to explain better than she could. Wrapping her arm through Veronica's, she pulled the girl to the counter and bit down on her lip. "Hey, Pop... we'd like to order our regular?"

Veronica chimed in, "oh, and that new dessert that technically isn't officially on the menu yet, but we want to cheer Jughead up, please?"

"You got it, girls."

Jughead and Archie sat back in the booth, and Jughead could tell from the way Archie looked at him with such sorrow, with such... guilt that he figured something he didn't like was going to happen. Archie rubbed Jughead's shoulder soothingly, bottom lip puffing out in sympathy. "I know who your mystery woman is, and I'm so sorry I didn't find out until your relationship with her clearly went to shit. I could have warned you beforehand."

With a scoff, the Jones boy rolled his gaze over to the redhead. "Oh, you know, huh?"

"I dated Veronica, Jug..." Jughead froze. He wasn't expecting Archie to actually know who "mystery girl" was. He hadn't of told him, so how did he know? Sensing his confusion, Archie chuckled a bit and explained. "Before the movie started and the lights dimmed, I noticed you two sublty touching hands. And then I thought back to all those times you seemed to magically bond with Veronica and it all clicked into place."

Jughead wasn't sure if he should still try to deny it or not. His mouth answered for him before he had even thought about it. "Okay? So what, now you guys can stop pretending that I was being taken advantage of because you know it's Veronica."

"Betty doesn't know. She still wonders, but I noticed, Jug. And you don't know Veronica like I do," Archie confessed, and Jughead wanted to punch him in the throat. She hadn't said it to him directly but he knew that she had never opened up to anyone as much as she did with Jughead. Archie claiming that he knew her better pissed him off because it was so untrue. "Did she ever tell you why we broke up?"

"Because you two just didn't work out," Jughead murmured, shrugging. "It happens."

"No, we broke up because she couldn't reciprocate my feelings," Archie whispered, his eyes quickly scanning their surroundings to make sure Betty and Veronica weren't in ear range. They were still at the bar waiting for the food, allowing Archie to talk to Jughead. Although this was more like a confrontation and Jughead wanted out of it. "Jug, she doesn't know how to love. Her parents fucked her up and she still won't get help for it. I couldn't be in a loveless relationship, and it also wasn't fair for me to try and force myself to be with someone I didn't truly love. I love Betty, and I know that kind of leaves you two together but—"

"Shut up." Jughead shook his head. "Seriously, shut the fuck up before I hit you. You broke up with the most beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman because she didn't say 'I love you' back? That's fucking awful, dude. The only good thing about you being a dumbass is that she deserves so much better than you."

"She's using you to fill that loveless void inside of her, Jug," Archie attempted to plead, but Jughead wasn't having any of it. He wasn't going to sit here and listen to Archie make Veronica the bad guy, especially because it's not relevant to what him and Veronica are currently going through.

"You know what," Jughead stood up from the booth and slid out, loud enough to capture the girl's attention. "I don't think i'm that hungry, i'm just going to go literally anywhere else and not submit myself to your utter bullshit." Storming past the girls, the three gave each other a worried look.

"But we just got the food..." Betty murmured with a sigh, clutching the white to-go bag that they all preferred over the trays.

Veronica snatched her and Jughead's chocolate shakes from the cup holder and held his bag tighter in her grip. "I believe it's my turn to try and lift his spirits. Plus, I have his dessert so I guess i'll see you two later?"

"Yeah. Good luck, V," Betty smiled tightly, placing herself down in the spot in front of Archie. Although, she probably wasn't going to do much eating considering she was worried about Jughead. Before Veronica swiftly made her way out of the door, she heard Betty ask, "Archie, what did you say to him? You were supposed to try and get information out of him, not make him leave!"

But that was it, and now she was cast out into the freezing December air. "Jughead, wait up!" The boy was huddled in his jacket, almost across the parking lot walking to God knows where. "It's freezing, please... get in my car."

He turned around, and she gasped at how vulnerable he looked. His nose and cheeks were already turning pink, his eyebrows were closed in, and his eyes. God, his pretty seafoam eyes were stormy and dark, angry yet hurt. "Veronica, I don't think it's a great idea."

She took in a deep breath. "Well, we need to talk and I don't want either of us freezing to death. Besides, I have food and a new dessert we are trying out and you'll be the first to comment on it."

"You always know how to get me," she could just barely hear him mutter as he waddled his way over to her. "But we need to get out of the Pop's parking lot because if i'm here any longer I'm going to break something, and that'll most likely be my fist breaking Archie's nose."

Cocking her head back in surprise at how much anger he was holding against their redheaded friend, Veronica opened her mouth to ask what exactly happened, but nothing came out. She'd wait until they were far away and warmer to try again. Unlocking her car, she set the bags of food on the passenger seat so when Jughead went to sat down, he'd place them in his lap. Slipping the drinks into the cupholders, Veronica closed the door and shivered, glad that she had shelter from the cold.

Starting the car, the doors locked automatically and she began to drive. "Anywhere specific?"

Jughead sighed out a response, "no. Just... drive. Please."

They remained silent for a couple of minutes as the car began to slowly heat up. She even turned on the seat warmers, which she could tell Jughead appreciated because of the small groan that left his lips when he kicked in. "I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened at Pop's, huh?"

"Yes, but I also want to talk about last night. I know what I did was dumb but I wasn't thinking, and I don't want to leave with all that hanging between us," Veronica voiced, small and crackly, as if the dam she put up behind her throat to keep her feelings in was breaking and at any moment she could flood the entire car with her sobs.

Jughead shifted in his seat to face Veronica more, and she knew that whatever he was going to tell her was serious. Pulling into the parking lot of a hotel they once went to in the beginning of their friends-with-benefits fling, she mirrored his body language. "Archie was such a fucking asshole, Ronnie. To you, about your relationship with him. All because he found out that you're the 'mystery woman' that Betty coined."

Veronica didn’t know what to think of that. She knew that there was still a little bit of bad blood between her and Archie because of how they ended things, but to try and drag Jughead into it? That was just… awful. Her tiff with Archie had nothing to do with Jughead in any way, and him trying to take away the one thing she cared about while they were both hurt and reeling over it, she never knew he’d stoop to that level. But, then again, that’s what hurt and anger that wasn’t dealt with did to a person.

“Archie was telling me that you guys didn’t work out because you…” Jughead didn’t want to say it. He felt as if he did, she would associate the awful description with him as well as Archie and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to hurt her more than she already was. But she deserved to know the bullshit he was spewing. “Because you weren’t able to love him back, or something.”

Veronica scoffed, gritting her teeth at the memories that flooded her mind, the fight they had before splitting up and taking a few months’ break from one another. “He blames me for how I was raised, and he dares to try and suck you into that? I’m going to kill that red-headed… that red-headed troll!”

“That’s why I wanted out, because if I stayed any longer you were going to have to banish me from Pop’s,” Jughead murmured lowly, shaking his head to try and shake Archie’s words about Veronica out of his head. How could he, though? He knew something he didn’t, and he couldn’t help as the sentence rolled off of his tongue. “What was Archie talking about when he said your parents fucked you up?”

Veronica cast her gaze aside, wishing she didn’t have to go through this again. When she told Archie, he cast the blame on her. Would Jughead? Would she lose him, too, as she had lost Archie? She didn’t want to. “Please… don’t make me relive it. Not yet.”

“I understand it must be hard, but I can’t unhear what Archie told me—”

“And what was that, huh? That I was some awful monster without a heart? That I am cold, and ruthless, and clingy, and evil?” The dam behind her throat was breaking, and there was no stopping it. “Well, maybe I am, Jughead. Maybe I am cold, and ruthless, and sometimes have a tendency to be clingy, and come off as some evil, young version of my dastardly father. Maybe I am, Jughead, and you were just some easy, lovesick puppy used to make me fill the space where my heart should be!”

Jughead weakly whispered, “I don’t believe that, Veronica.”

“He calls me those names, it haunts me in my nightmares and I might have heard them way too much if i’m succumbing to the fact that he may be right, that I really am the awful clone of my father,” Veronica was full on sobbing now, the self hatred, the lonely childhood, the memories of growing up and hearing her father talk about how in order to keep people from stepping all over her she needed to assert her power and not hold any feelings whatsoever. But she must have been defective because she felt so much. She felt so much that all she wanted to do was help other people, but her father’s words were drilled into her head and it confused her, it weakened her as she consistently fought with herself over right and wrong, good and bad, father and herself. “I don’t want to let you in, and have you leave me, too. Archie left and it hurt, but if you leave me i’ll be broken.”

Jughead had never seen such a raw, emotional outburst from Veronica, ever. Not when he used to hound after her for her father’s doing, not when Ethel and Josie created that Mean Girls-esque paper on everything that Veronica, or better put, her father, did and made everybody think that Veronica was exactly what Archie had described her as. Not when Ethel poured a strawberry milkshake over Veronica’s head. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that people hated Veronica solely for what her father does, and Archie’s list of negative descriptions sound more like somebody else’s words, that someone had fed him that and it haunted him until he couldn’t take it and it twisted his way into the once beautiful memories of his girlfriend. He must have heard those words bounding around in his brain, they became real. But Veronica wasn’t, and even if it was all he could hear, his depiction of Veronica overruled them. He would never see her as the ruthless monster she was, because she wasn’t that at all.

“I’d never leave you, Ronnie.”

“Archie said those exact same words, and look at how much hate he still holds for me. I can’t ruin your view of me, too, Jughead. Anyone but you.”

Jughead placed the bags of food down below on the mats in the car so he could lean forward and wrap his hands around hers. “Veronica, nothing you say will make me hate you. Nothing. If I can forgive my dad for the shitty childhood, my mother for abandoning me, and accept that the Cooper’s are family, you can tell me anything and I will not judge you for it at all.”

Veronica hesitated, surprised that she was genuinely thinking of telling him her story, about why she was who she was, about why she used to be coiled around her father’s fingers despite her attempts to get away from him. “When you’re a Lodge, my father will do anything to keep you at his side. Blackmail, threats, emotional abuse… he’s controlling and he tries to buy your love. In order to keep my father from seeing me as some weak daughter I had to act like this awful, manipulative, controlling woman to level the playing field. But maybe it’s confused and consumed me, I don’t know.”

“You’re wrong, and so is Archie. How could he ever blame all of that traumatic bullshit on you?” Jughead shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to sound like he was choosing sides, the wrong side. “I’m not saying that something’s missing but that doesn’t sound like the Archie we know, V.”

“Archie was angry that I couldn’t love him back the same way he did to me. It’s not his fault, it’s mine. It’s my father’s for treating my mother and I so awfully that love is some warped concept that I was raised to associate with control and manipulation, and that’s why you admitting you loved me…”

“Brought all of that back and you imagined yourself in yet another toxic relationship,” Jughead finished sadly, tears welling up in his eyes as he imagined a young Veronica Lodge growing up with Hiram casting her aside and telling her that building his empire was more important than family. He had a shitty family life too but it was turning around. Veronica, however, was still stuck.

“I try to get away from him but I don’t know how, Jughead. I’ve tried living in the speakeasy to get out of the Pembrooke and a week or so later I end up back in with my family. Anything good I try to do for myself or others is turned into my father buying it for me someway, somehow… I can’t win, Jughead, and I don’t want you brought into this like I did with Archie. That was a huge mistake.”

“Veronica, you do realize i’m an influential Serpent, right? We hate your father with every fiber in our being; you’re not our enemy, your father is. We can help. Somehow.”

“No, I need to do this myself.”

“You don’t… you don’t have to always be strong, Veronica.”

“But, you see, I do. If I show an ounce of weakness, my father will swoop in and I can’t have that. I can’t… be around you if I care about you because you’ll get hurt and you’re the last person I want to hurt.”

Jughead was taken aback. He was the last person she wanted to hurt. She loved him, but she didn’t know that what she was feeling was love. “Then I will help you in any way I can, any way that you need, Veronica. I promise you that. But don’t push me away, please… not if you want both of us to spiral.”

Veronica took in a shaky breath. “Can we just… eat? I don’t want to talk about this any more.”

Jughead smiled gently, grabbing the bags from the floor. “Of course, Ron.”

“I can’t wait for you to try our new cookie dough milkshake. It has a bigger straw, and comes with a spoon,” Veronica giggled. “You’ll be one of the first to try my very own recipe.”

“You made it?”

“Yup. But I want your honest feedback, so if you bullshit me, i’ll know,” she pointed a playful, accusatory finger at his chest, bringing a soft chuckle from his lips.

“Alright… and then you’re going to try my burger mixed with fries and that sauce I love so much.”


	6. CHAPTER SIX

"God, Hiram, you never understand what I am trying to say!" Hermione Lodge screeched, short bursts of muted thumps indicated that, even through their daughter's closed bedroom door, Hermione was shoving Hiram with all of her might because she was angry. Veronica jumped at the shattering glass that hit just the other side of her wall, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to drown it all out. Her mother was drunk, and hurt, and this is one of those times Veronica would have been out with Jughead to get away from it. But, like clockwork, Hermione would stand up for herself and scream her lungs out to her husband about everything she wanted to tell him, but by the end of the night Hiram would soothe her until they fell asleep and then... and then she would retreat back to the obedient, silent wife Hiram had conditioned by the morning.

Veronica didn't want to become stuck in a relationship like this. To drink her sorrows until she was brave enough to stand up and say all of the things she wanted to scream out loud, to know that she deserved so much better, but then have charming, soft words whispered to coax her down, her lust built up to distract her from taking her own advice and leaving. She didn't want that for herself, but was it destined to be her life? She wasn't entirely sure if she loved Jughead, but being with him felt different than she had with anyone else. Would she be forced into a loveless marriage to some suitor her father shoves her way because whoever he chose would be under Hiram's rule? If that was going to be her life, she would much rather die.

She couldn't take the screaming anymore. She couldn't take the screaming both outside in the living room and the one inside her brain that told her this was her life, and was always going to be. Unless she got out, finally, permanently. Throwing her royal covers off of her body, she flung open her door, enraged. "Shut up! You go through this every other day, and for what? For mom to tell you how awful you treat her?" She turned a little bit more towards her father, "and then dad to make sure you're drunk enough to use his tactic of sex to silence you into submission and forget that he treats you like property instead of a wife? Get a fucking divorce so this unnecessary fight can end alright."

"Mija—"

"Sorry, mom, but I can't let myself stay here in this toxic, abusive household with you. We shouldn't have to cling to each other to keep each other safe from daddy," Veronica swallowed thickly, wanting to throw up. Wanting to throw up all of the controlling hands of her father tightly secured around her shoulders when he wanted to get his way, wanting to throw up the images of seeing her mother hit and scream at him when she was much younger, and watch her father slip his hand under her mother's silky black nightgown. Throw up how her mother would squirm with disgust against his body but he was too strong, and she eventually caved in knowing she couldn't stop him. Veronica wanted to throw it all up, and leave it here in this apartment. "I'm done, and i'm leaving. Tonight."

Hiram chuckled lightly, raised, challenging eyebrows showing his daughter that he didn't believe that she would. Or, at least, like last time it wouldn't last for more than a week or two. Stuffing his hands into his pants, he took a couple of steps forward. "Oh? And where are you going to go, sweetheart?"

"Anywhere but here," Veronica bitterly snapped, slamming her door shut and locking it. Finally, they had stopped with their argument, but now she was left with the sickening silence that nagged at her. _You're not going to go through with this, you're going to last two weeks, max, and you'll be crawling back to mommy and daddy. You're not going to go through with this, you're going to last two weeks, max, and you'll be crawling back to mommy and daddy. You're not going to go through with this, you're going to last two weeks, max, and you'll be crawling back to mommy and daddy._ Veronica snarled, clenching her fingers into tight fists to cease her mind about her decision, about her parents. "Enough!"

Veronica lugged out the large black suitcase tucked into the back of her closet and opened it up wide on her bed. Then, taking out her phone, she clicked on Jughead's contact, Torombolo, placed the phone on speaker, and tossed it to the side on her comforter so she could talk and pack at the same time. Veronica chucked as many shirts and pants into the space as she could until the phone went to voicemail. Turning it off before she had to leave a message, her eyes scanned the time and then she understood. It was almost two in the morning, so Jughead would have been asleep by now. At least, she figured.

Emitting a small sigh, the Lodge knew that she definitely wouldn't have enough room for the massive wardrobe she had built up over the years, and that she would have to get another suitcase from the hallway closet. Which meant facing her parents. Which meant hearing her father laugh mockingly about how her attitude wouldn't last, how she would come crawling back to them like all of the other previous times. She didn't want to hear it because it would only anger her, and making her angry was partly what Hiram wanted. Other than her undying devotion, of course.

Veronica briskly decided she would come back tomorrow for the rest of her stuff, and ask for somebody's help. As a way to get the rest of her stuff in one trip, and it was just a bonus that it would make her father worry that she was going to go through with it this time. Which, of course she was, but he refused to believe that; not until she made it very clear he wasn't going to be able to control her anymore.

Stuffing her favorite heels onto the top of her clothes, she closed the suitcase and zipped it up, then mashed her underwear and bras into the front pockets, and she was ready to go. Except she wasn't sure where she was going to go since Jughead hadn't of answered her phone call. It was probably for the best, now that she thought about it. Attempting to keep their friends-with-benefits relationship a secret from Betty would be hard if Veronica asked Jughead for temporary shelter over Archie. The blonde didn't know that there was any bad blood between them, that was something the two agreed on when they dissipated some of the bad blood between them a week or so after they broke up.

The ebony haired girl made sure she had everything she could hold with her person before she stepped out into the fireplace-heated living room where her parents sat on the couch cuddling against one another engulfed in the orange flames; dancing around them like ghouls warning her of her impending doom. But in anybody else's eyes, the flames were licking them, shielding the toxicity with a romantic glow. As she passed by the hallway, her gaze lifted to her mother's with a worry only a child could show, and with that left the Lodge apartment, dismissing the mocking chuckle and "she won't make it a week," from her father's lips. She drowned it out by repeating to herself that she will make it, and she will make it hopefully to the end of her life. Or whenever he grew out of his controlling, toxic personality. She hoped that she could associate herself with the Lodge name eventually, but until he was willing to change, she would never be able to claim herself as a part of the Lodge family. She'd rather be a Jones.

A Jones. Veronica Cecilia Jones. It fit her perfectly, made her feel strong and loved, part of an actual family which was something she craved her entire life. A family that has grown to be something good, one that didn't manipulate or control or dismiss. A family that she would do anything to be a part of, as long as it wasn't hers.

The wheels smoothly rolled on the tile floor of the lobby. As tired as she was, she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled from her throat at the sound. It was aesthetic, soothing in a way. It was almost like a statement to her father, that she really was leaving and this time it would stick. This time, she wouldn't give in. Veronica wheeled her way down to the parking garage, the harsh cold wintery air sending chills all throughout her spine. She noted the silence, she reveled in it. Being out of the Pembrooke at two in the morning always filled her with an excitement that buzzed through her bones, electrified her senses. She always figured that it was because she was more than likely with Jughead, but now that she thought about it, she felt so alive during the night when she was out and about because at any moment she could just... leave. She could leave and start a new life, and that just proves that she's in control of her own life. Her father would have nothing to do with it. Everything is up to her.

Veronica slid her suitcase into the back of her black Porsche 718 Cayman, breathing in the bitter cold air as if to remind herself why she was out here so late, why she was leaving, why she had to do what was right for her before she became stuck for the rest of her life. Then, with one last intake of the crisp chill, she stepped into the driver's seat and started the car in one fell swoop. There was only one other place that felt like home to her, one other place where she could be whoever she wanted to be, act however she wanted to act, and just exist: Pop's. She owned the joint and the speakeasy underneath but at the moment it was the only place she could go. She refused to wake Jughead or Betty up, and clearly her and Archie had more bad blood between them than they thought and she definitely didn't want to bother him. She knew Fred and Mary would accept her and allow her to stay for as long as she needed, but they were too good to have to take in another child, someone else to take care of. Veronica would never want that for them. She couldn't taint them with her Lodge family drama.

Soon, Veronica stopped in front of the diner and she just watched it. She watched it in awe, with proud, sparkling eyes because this was her establishment and it was doing better than ever all thanks to her. Even at almost three in the morning, there were a couple of customers eating and drinking, probably truckers just passing by the small town of Riverdale, but they were content, grateful to this twenty four hour diner that could satisfy their late-night hunger, their body yearning for a break from the road. That's what this place was: an establishment to help you on your way to where you're going, and that's exactly what it was to Veronica. It was for the Serpents to have a place to call their own, to keep her father from buying out the entire town and creating his own little dictatorship. And because of that, she was a successful restaurant owner and she had no one but herself to thank for that. Well, her and the Serpents being the reason she did it.

Stepping back out into the cold once she turned off her car, Veronica grabbed her suitcase, locked her car, and made her way into the warm diner occupied by a couple of customers and Fangs and Sweet Pea at the front counter. She knew they were going to ask questions about her suitcase, so she moved to stand at the counter with a tired smile. "I thought you two worked tomorrow morning?"

"We switched with Rocco and Honey Pie so they could go on a much needed date night," Fangs laughed gently, "and they agreed to take our morning shift."

"So we can have a breakfast date," Sweet Pea wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I've been in a breakfast mood for, like, a week now."

"Oh," Veronica nodded in understanding. "Well, i'll see you boys tomorrow!" The poor girl tried to leave before they paid attention to her suitcase but of course they would never let her get two steps from the bar before she explained herself.

"Miss Veronica Lodge, why do you have a suitcase?" Fangs narrowed his gaze. "Are you trying to stay here?"

"I just wanted a little break from my parents. They're fighting again, and I decided to sleep in my office in the speakeasy," Veronica smoothly lied, although she should have taken in account that she was talking to Serpents. Smart Serpents who would see through her bullshit. They were one of the few who could. Sighing as the boyfriends crossed their arms and stared at her with a look of "tell us the truth" she knew she'd have to do just that. "Fine. I'm done with my parents... again. I know i've tried about four times already and it never works but this time i'm serious, I want to start my own life. Jughead didn't answer me so until I can ask for a space to stay temporarily, I'll just slum it in my office. I do have that comfortable couch you guys use when you take up more than one shift."

"And you don't ask us?" Sweet Pea scoffed, "what, our trailers too small for the royal princess?"

Veronica glared and flipped him off. "I didn't ask either of you because Fangs already has five other siblings and I would never want to make things harder. And you are step brothers with my ex, so... I don't really feel like asking a newly-minted Mantle for temporary living."

"First of all, if anyone calls me Noah Mantle I will pound a bitch into the pavement. Second of all, I know your relationship with Reggie ended in a rocky spot but I don't think he would ever want you out couch surfing at random people's places. I can shoot him a text and have him get back to me in the morning?"

Veronica shook her head. "If Jughead refuses, then maybe i'll take you on that offer, Noah." With a playful smirk, she blew him a kiss while he flipped her off, and she simply chuckled while holding her suitcase going down the stairs towards La Bonne Nuit. She unlocked the door to her office and let out a huff of relief that she made it, and now she could sleep in peace. Well, as much peace as she could with her racing mind.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

"Let her sleep, Jones! She's only got a few hours of sleep," Sweet Pea's booming voice was what her woke her up initially, but it was Jughead's familiar cold, bony hands shaking her arm that made her jolt awake. "Fucking great... when I left you that voicemail, I didn't think you'd come the second you got it."

Veronica groaned, shoving Jughead's body away before she opened her eyes to glare at the boy before her. "How about you go get something to eat, on me, and then come and wake me up?"

"Veronica, you packed a suitcase and you're sleeping in your office," Jughead pointed bluntly, breathing softly, steadily. The breaths she used to like to listen to when they fell asleep together. He was gentle with her, and she adored that. "And you didn't even leave me a voicemail? I had to find all of this out from Sweet Pea?"

"Wait, if it's morning, why is Sweet Pea still here?" Veronica mumbled lightly, huffing as she sat up from her couch, wincing at the kink that pained her neck. "His shift is over."

"Yeah, and i'll go home to sleep once I know you're okay," Sweet Pea leaned against the doorframe of her office, and just barely could she make out the red and blonde hair peeking out from behind his large frame. "Fangs already left, but that's only because I made him."

"Why are Betty and Archie outside?" Veronica whispered, daring eyes meeting seafoam green. She didn't want to be berated right now, she just wanted to go back to sleep so she could have enough energy to defend herself. Because right now, Betty could call her a filthy monster and she would be way too tired to care to correct her.

"Because Fangs decided to call them when he got back to his house, and they got here about twenty seconds ago," Jughead chuckled lightly, "what, did you think they were here to yell at you?"

"Quickly frankly, yes," Veronica mumbled back, being unable to help the short laugh that pushed past her lips as she noticed Betty trying to get past Sweet Pea, but he was much too big and bulky to get through. "Betty, i'm fine!"

"Sweet Pea, could you please, like, move?" Betty whined, puffing out her bottom lip. "I want to see my best friend."

"That depends, does Veronica want to see you?" Sweet Pea responded by raising his eyebrows, waiting for Veronica's word. She nodded, waving him off with a gentle laugh. "You may enter, Cooper."

"Why wouldn't Veronica want to see me?" she huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms as she forced herself past Sweet Pea. "She's my best friend."

"Okay, okay, things are way too intense for me having just woken up... can we just talk everything through over some breakfast or something?" Veronica rubbed her eyes, yawning. "It's not even that big of a deal, you guys. Sweet Pea, you go home and sleep, and you three meet me upstairs over some breakfast."

"See you later, Lodge," Sweet Pea smirked, playfully saluting her as she relieved him of his duties. "I'll give Jughead the torch of taking care of your beautiful ass."

"Go cuddle your boyfriend, Noah," Veronica shot back, shaking her head with a small laugh as he, once again, flipped her off before he left the corridor and ultimately her sight. "So, I have to get dressed which means all of you need to get out." Based on the wiggling eyebrows Jughead was discreetly sending her, he desperately wanted to say that he had already seen her naked, but considering both Betty and Archie were there, he respected her choice and helped coral the two out of the small office.

"I'll order you your favorite!" Jughead called to the exhausted Lodge before closing the door, who finally allowed herself a breath to catch up to reality.

Jughead closed the door to the speakeasy behind him, and ignored the stare from Archie, who's mind was probably running with a thousand different thoughts. "I'll order for Veronica and I, and then you—"

"I'll join you, I can order for Betty and I," Archie smiled tightly, gently telling Betty that he wanted her to find the four a booth. "And by the time Veronica is ready and comes up here to greet us, we'll be in a booth with our food, hopefully."

Jughead knew that he wanted to talk alone, and while Archie was the last person he wanted to talk to, he didn't want to make Betty suspicious so he swallowed the dismissive, snarky remark and instead reluctantly nodded along in agreement. Betty was clearly not wanting to be left alone with her thoughts, worried for Veronica, but what else could she do? Betty departed from the two boys and left them to their own devices.

"So, why is Veronica sleeping in her office?" Archie questioned, skirting past what he actually wanted to ask. Jughead could tell mostly because the redhead's eyes were anywhere but on him.

"Hey, Black Belle, can I get two Pop's mega breakfast samplers, eggs scrambled, and two hot chocolates with a splash of peppermint creamer?" Jughead clapped the bar with a bright grin, a fellow Serpent behind the counter shaking their head at him with a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips. "Thank you, Belle."

Archie figured Jughead was trying to hold off on their inevitable conversation until they couldn't anymore, so he sighed and butt in beside Jughead. "And then Pop's spectacular french toast, and Pop's specialty waffles, eggs over easy, and bacon really crispy? Oh, and a black coffee and another hot chocolate with extra whipped cream? Thanks."

Black Belle nodded, her tongue poking out as she concentrated on writing down the order. "I'll get that right out for you boys."

Jughead wished he could order the entire menu just so he could prolong being alone with Archie. He could go back to Betty, knowing that Archie wouldn't talk about it in front of her, but that meant listening to her worry her ass off and ask for the boys' ideas as to what Veronica's going through. But neither of them knew, and he didn't want to lie to her. He was already lying to her about his relationship with Veronica, adding yet another lie wasn't very appetizing to him.

"What happened yesterday, Jug?" Archie asked lowly in a whisper, as if speaking any louder and Jughead would break or something. "Like, after you left?"

"You mean, after you were being an ass towards Veronica?" Jughead bit back, scoffing with a roll of his eyes. "All we did was talk about it. I don't think it has anything to do with why she slept here, if that's what you're thinking."

"About what I said yesterday..." Archie scratched the back of his neck, proving that he genuinely did feel bad, but it wasn't enough. Not for Jughead.

"Apologize to Veronica, not me."

"Look, Jug, it didn't come out exactly as I intended, but I said it because I know you. I know you fall too easily and Veronica... she's a bit much for you," Archie grit his teeth at his own words, knowing that there was no way to say it gently, no way to say it correctly. "I don't doubt that you wouldn't have fallen for her. But it might hurt you, and I don't want that."

"Archie, i'm a mature teenager, I can make my own decisions," Jughead bitterly rolled his eyes. "And if she needs time to figure out what love feels like, I will still be waiting there patiently because I care for her, and want the best for her. It's not her fault that her parents are in some loveless marriage, not showing Veronica what healthy love is. You breaking up with her because of that, letting go of an amazing woman for something so dumb is makes you an even bigger idiot than I previously thought."

"You're right."

"And you were just as much at fault for dating her while you were in love with Betty! Do you really think that that's healthy? Did you really think she wouldn't see that you were in love with her best friend, that it wouldn't hurt her?" Jughead's brain then registered what Archie had said, and his eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown. "Wait, what?"

"You're right. I was stupid for getting into a relationship that was doomed to fail even before we got together," Archie laughed, "I'm stupid for hurting such an amazing woman, and i'm honestly being extremely dumb for being mad at her for not being able to love me back because it isn't her fault."

"Oh... well damn, now that you agree with me, how can I be mad at you?" Jughead playfully pouted.

"I'm sorry for it coming out wrong yesterday, and you running off. It wasn't how I wanted you to hear it, but you know how impulsive I can be," Archie awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, biting down on the bottom of his lip. "And that sometimes I don't think before I say shit..."

"Apologize to Veronica, not me," Jughead breathed out deeply through his nose, "I told her what you said, and, rightfully so, she was angry."

"You told her?" Archie groaned, rubbing his eye as he emitted a whine. "She's really got you whipped, huh?"

"Fuck off, Andrews. Go ruin someone else's mood like you ruined this conversation's mood," Jughead flipped the boy off, mostly joking.

The two slipped into a comfortable silence until their food and drinks were ready. Just in time for Veronica to come up in a black shirt that was covered mostly by a wine leather jacket, and surprisingly ripped jeans and white sneakers. All three friends stared in awe at the regular teen version of Veronica Cecilia Lodge, she could pull off any look and look perfect, and if Betty was being honest with herself, she was jealous how Veronica could turn anyone's head no matter what she wore. She wondered if Veronica wore a trash bag, if guys would still be attracted to her.

When Veronica realized that her friends were staring at her, and Jughead was about to drop the tray of food he held, she tsked at him and crossed her arms. "Close your mouth, Jones, you're going to drop the food." Briskly crossing over to sit beside Betty, the boys slowly gained their composure and slid into the booth, like normal Archie sat in front of Betty, and Jughead in front of Veronica. "So, where's my Pop's mega breakfast with hot chocolate and—"

"And a little bit of peppermint creamer? Right here," Jughead finished with a small laugh, grabbing the containers from the bag and set them on the appropriate side of their tray. "I know your breakfast order by heart. Did you really think i'd forget?"

"No, but I knew that unless I spoke first, no one would initiate a conversation, so I figured I'd just get it over with."

Betty nodded over at Archie in thanks as he mirrored Jughead's actions, placing her food down on one side of their shared tray. Then, the blonde rested a delicate hand on Veronica's shoulder. "What happened last night? Why were you sleeping in your office?"

Veronica knew they would be supportive, like they were every time she announced it, but she couldn't help but wonder if this time they would be fed up with her attempts to leave her father's grasp. "I've had enough of my father. I keep crawling back to make sure my mom is okay, but she's stuck in the same loop and I mentally can't go through it anymore. So, I'm moving out." She paused to gaze over her friend's reactions. Betty burst into a big, proud grin. Archie smiled, like he was glad she was trying to get away, but there was a flicker of doubt that it would last in his eyes. Veronica didn't mind, though. As long as she stayed to her goal, it didn't matter what they think. And Jughead... Jughead looked like a boyfriend watching his girlfriend perform on stage. In awe, proud, so totally thankful to be a part of this moment. She couldn't help but break out into an equally humongous smile to match him. "I may need help getting the rest of my stuff sometime today, and might have to crash at someone's while I gather up enough money to get my life straightened out, but other than that, I should be alright."

"That's amazing, V," Betty cooed, her features scrunching up as her lips stretched into a smile. It reached her sparkling blue eyes, and as she wrapped her arms around Veronica, she could smell her fruity perfume that, in her opinion was a bit overbearing, but in a good way. Still, she embraced the hug and breathed into Betty's baby pink shirt, the arms that felt like a part of a safe space, that would always be loving and caring and supportive. She breathed in as if for the last time, because Veronica was constantly on guard, afraid that she would lose the things that meant the most to her and she didn't want that. "You can always crash with us. We may not have any extra rooms, but my bedroom is always open."

 _And mine,_ Jughead's eyes teased, eyebrow cocked playfully because he knew Veronica was thinking about it.

Archie coughed, breaking Jughead and Veronica's gazes from one another. "I know we dated and that could make living with me awkward, but you know me nor my parents would want you to be living in your office. You can live with us if you want to."

"Every night can be like a sleepover!" Betty gasped at the idea, her mind throwing ideas around. "Pillowfights, pizza, movies... we can invite Jellybean and get her out of her room."

"Thing is, Jellybean isn't really warming up to Betty, so every time Betty tries to invite her to do something with her, Jellybean seems to just get farther away from us," Jughead sighed. "We're not sure why, but I do know that she has talked about you a couple of times, V."

"Me?" Veronica cocked her head back in wonder, "we've only met a couple of times. Why would she be more enamored with me than with Betty? Betty would be, like, the perfect sister."

Betty laughed dryly, "I could buy Jellybean the entire world and she still wouldn't like me any more than she already does. You, however, could simply give her a grain of sand and she'd cherish it. She looks up to you, Veronica."

"You do realize I live just next door, right?" Archie raised his eyebrows. "A room all to yourself, where you can rendevouz with any handsome secret boyfriend you may acquire in private."

Veronica choked on her own saliva, taken aback by his forthright comment. "What makes you think i'd sneak some boy or girl into your house, even if I were in some secret relationship?"

"Both Jughead and Veronica in secret relationships, how crazy would that be?" Betty laughed, and the three who did know that her statement was true all met eyes. "No, Veronica would tell me."

A pang of guilt ran through Veronica's veins. "Well..."

Betty stopped, and turned to face Veronica. "What? You do? Who?"

"It's called a secret for a reason," Veronica snickered, "but I can tell you that right now we're in a weird place but we are working through it, okay? So calm down, and don't go all detective-best-friend Betty on me."

"What's with the secret relationships? Are you two, like, not allowed to be with anyone?" Betty questioned, tilting her head. "My mom is a bit protective, but she encourages me to be open and honest, just like my therapist. How do you think I finally got the courage to tell Archie that I liked him?"

"Sometimes you're afraid of what people will think, sometimes bringing other people into the relationship ruins it and you just want it to be you and the other person..." Veronica shrugged, biting into her scrambled eggs and chewing before she continued. "There's many different reasons as to why someone would hide the fact that they're in a relationship. And you got the courage to tell Archie after I told you I wouldn't care if you dated him."

"Wait, really?" Archie gaped, leaning forward against the table. "You told Betty to go for it?"

"Yeah. We didn't work out, and you clearly have always been in love with her, why would I get in between that?" Veronica tilted her head, suddenly remembering what he had said about her to Jughead the day before, and her lips upturned into a bitter, sarcastic smile. "Besides, I don't know what love is, right? I could never love you like you deserve, Arch."

"I sense hostility..." Betty murmured, narrowing her gaze between Veronica and Archie. "What am I missing?"

Archie sighed, ignoring Betty's concern because more than likely someone, whether him or Veronica, would fill her in after now that she was aware of their feelings towards one another. "Look, Veronica, I was an ass, I know that. I was being selfish, and i'm sorry because I hurt one of the most amazing women i've met in my life and I hate that there's this... this thing between us. How can I make it up to you?"

"Oh, so you apologize when i'm homeless and when we're around everybody else? Interesting," Veronica snarked lowly. However, she didn't like how they had bad blood between them ever since their break up, and she wanted things to go back to how they were before. So, she breathed out calmly through her nose and held out her hand. "However, you're lucky I am in a forgiving mood because I would really like to take up that extra bedroom in your house and I also hate that we've been distant ever since our break up. What do you say, Archie? Friends, again?"

Archie smiled widely, shaking her outstretched hand. "Friends."

"Well, if you're not going to stay at the Cooper-Jones household, how about you come over sometime for a sleepover, or a girl's night, and we can bake cookies or something," Betty puffed out her bottom lip. "You can tell me all about what you and Archie were hiding from me, and we can also have a bake off and have Jughead be the judge of who makes better cookies."

Jughead raised his hand. "I've already tried both of your cooking, and while both of you are magnificent, I'm going to have to say that Betty takes the cake... sorry, Ronnie."

Veronica gaped, gasping in feign hurt. "The betrayal!"

"Well, we can have another one at the same time, make it fair and square," Betty offered with her sweet smile that nobody could say no to. "I'm sure you've practiced, right?"

"Oh, definitely," Veronica crossed her arms, playfully glaring at Jughead. "I'll make it so good, Jughead will beg for me to make him more."

Archie curled his lip. "Ew."

"Arch, not like that!" Betty laughed, although the similar knowing stare shared between Jughead and Veronica said differently, and only Archie knew the truth. "I don't think she means it realistically."

"Oh, no, i'll make whoever Jughead's mystery woman is send a hitman for me. It'll be that real, Betty," Veronica snickered, watching the blonde's facial expression drop for a moment as she thought about it. "Mmhm, Jughead Jones on his knees, begging me to make him food? Sounds like a rarity and you know how much I like rare things."

"In your dreams, Veronica," Jughead sighed dramatically, stabbing his scrambled eggs with his fork. "But, hey, maybe if you cook well enough I may just humor you."

"I'm counting on it, Jones.”

* * *

Veronica stood at the door of her parent's apartment with crossed arms, backed by Jughead, Betty, Archie, Cheryl, and Toni. Sweet Pea and Fangs, if help was still needed later, would join in later. The crew had already asked Fred and Mary Andrews, and of course it was okay with them because why wouldn't they take in a girl who had virtually no where else to go? They assured her she would never be a bother, but of course she still felt bad for taking their guest bedroom. Still, it would have been nice to have a room all to herself where her father couldn't just barge in whenever he wanted, a room to call her own where her personal space would be respected. God, did she love the Andrews. She wishes she was actually a part of their family, not a part of the toxic Lodge name, but at the same time she was who she was because of her parents. In some ways she was glad, but in most, she despised the way they raised her. What normal teenager had a shit ton of money in her bank account without ever having lifted a finger at a job?

Hermione Lodge opened up the door with a sad smile, stepping to the side to let Veronica and her daughter in. "Mr. Andrews is waiting downstairs with his truck, so if you try anything he will call the sheriff. I just wanted to warn you."

"Your father is having lunch with an associate, he's out," Hermione pointed out dryly. "Just left about half an hour ago."

Veronica pointed towards her bedroom door. "My bedroom is over there. I'm going to have a quick talk with my mother, why don't you guys start without me? Priorities are clothes—suitcases are in the hallway closet—and such, my bed would be nice to have, and maybe my dressers if they will fit."

"I'll gather her clothes, you two figure out the bed and dressers," Betty commanded, leading the boys away from Veronica and her mother, who drifted off towards the living room once the door to the apartment was shut.

Veronica gently sat down beside her mother, sorrow written all over her features as she soothingly rubbed up and down her mother's arm. "Mom, you could come with me. Get away from dad, away from this toxic, loveless marriage... be free."

"Mija, it's not that simple," Hermione sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch. "Your father—"

"Is controlling, abusive, and manipulative? I know, mother, I lived with all of it my whole life," Veronica whimpered glumly, hoping that by the end of this visit she could convince her mother to join her in her temporary residence at the Andrews household. "I know you get most of it, but i'm breaking down and that just proves how tough you are. I can help you out of it, I can help you leave him. All you have to do is come with me."

"Hiram would literally kill me, Veronica," Hermione shook her head, the fear over Hiram hurting her much too strong for her fight for freedom. "In a week or two, you'll be back just like last time and Hiram will have won. Again. I'm not going with you, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Veronica gulped down the disappointment and plastered on a forced smile instead. "Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it? I guess i'll see you later if I have anything else to come and get. This is for real, mother, I am leaving and i'm not coming back. Not for dad."

Hermione scoffed lightly under her breath, waving her daughter off. "I'll remember that when you're moving your stuff back into the Pembrooke." With the conversation done, Hermione disappeared down the hallway, and into her bedroom.

Veronica sighed, sitting there for a moment to reel over the fact that her mother wasn't able to pull herself out of this, and while she hated it, she couldn't do anything about it if her mother wasn't willing. Maybe one day she could try again, when her mother actually had faith in Veronica's stance against Hiram. Hopefully. That was the dream, but Veronica knew to keep that one at arm's length to keep herself from setting herself up for failure. "Oh, and i'd love to keep my carpet!”

* * *

"Veronica, it's your father!" Fred Andrews called from the bottom of the stairs. Veronica sat up, placing her book, The Grass Harp by Truman Capote, down on the small nightstand. It had been a few days since she had gathered all of her things from her bedroom and reorganized them however she wanted in the guest bedroom of the Andrews household. Despite Veronica's dismissal of needing everything she had at the Pembrooke, the boys moved the bed that was in the guest bedroom into the shed in the backyard, and accommodated her as much as possible to make the transition easy. At least, as much as it could be. It was very thoughtful, especially because she was still trying to gather enough money to get emancipated, get her very own place, and finally live her life how she wanted to. Fred went through a lot that he didn't need to just for her, and she appreciated that immensely.

Opening up her bedroom door, she waved off Archie who had immediately called himself to her aid to back her up. She had this. She didn't need Archie's protection, not right now. Still, the redhead followed her downstairs and stood beside his father downstairs. Veronica stopped before Hiram, arms crossed indignantly while she waited for him to speak.

"Mija, I see you are adjusting to the normal life of the Andrews nicely," Hiram eyed the girl's baby blue washed jeans and white tank top. "I simply wanted to drop by the money that would usually be put into your account."

Veronica stared at him curiously, unsure if this was a trick, some small part in a crazy plan to get her back under his thumb. Or if it was genuine, that he was wanting to make sure she wasn't going to struggle like many teenagers would if they left home so suddenly with not much planning. However, if she took the money, would that mean she was giving in? She looked to Mary who stood in the doorway to the kitchen on the right, prompting the woman to butt into the family affair.

"Hiram, if this is some sort of trick..."

"It's not, Mary. My daughter is stubborn, she'll be back later but until then my wife is going to make sure I give Veronica her portion of Lodge Industries," Hiram continued to hold out the money, urging Mary to take it for Veronica.

"And what if I said I didn't want to be a part of Lodge Industries anymore, that I wanted out?" Veronica watched her father's resolve break, and anger overrode his features. "Legally, I get this paycheck, and the next one, and then we part ways."

"Mija, that is a bad idea."

"If Veronica wants to leave the company, she is able to at any time regardless of contract. She is a minor, and your daughter," Mary snatched the money from Hiram's grasp and crossed her arms. "Send the paperwork here and I'll help her fill it out."

Hiram locked his jaw angrily, seething, attempting to keep the impulses at bay. He was in front of a lawyer, and therefore if she genuinely wanted to, she could bring him down. "Fine. I will draw up the paperwork and bring it in a couple of days. Until then, enjoy your money, Veronica. Just like you always do. Love the money, but not what it takes to make it."

Veronica scoffed, wondering if he remembered that she owned Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe and La Bonne Nuit, and they were both thriving businesses that she owned. But she wouldn't fight with him, not over this. "Have a wonderful day, Mr. Lodge."

Once Hiram had left—giving her one last stern, disapproving look—she closed the door behind him then turned towards the Andrews' with a bright grin. "Who wants to go out to eat tonight? My treat, as a thank you for allowing me to stay here?"

"You really don't have to do that, Veronica," Fred chuckled lightly, meeting her halfway into the threshold and sliding his arm around her neck to playfully squeeze her shoulder. "But my vote goes towards that steakhouse I've always wanted to try.”

* * *

"Veronica Lodge?" A stranger furrowed his eyebrows as he approached the table holding Betty, Archie, Jughead, and Kevin. All five of them glanced to one another, unsure who they were. "Your father sent me here with a present, and, um, to ask you out on a date?"

Veronica scoffed, "wow... my father is getting desperate, isn't he? Look, I don't know who you are or how much he paid you, but I am not in the right mindspace to date anybody."

"Oh... well... please take the pearls, at least. I don't want to completely fail your father," the boy spoke, placing the long blue box on the table.

"Hey, didn't we date like a week ago?" Kevin pondered, pointing at the boy who quickly shook his head and jetted away awkwardly.

Once again the group met gazes, unsure of what to do now. Veronica opened up the box and inside was her signature pearls, but sadly for her father she made a haste decision to make her new signature jewelry diamonds, instead, so she slid the box over to Betty with a smile. "Early christmas present from moi, B."

Betty's eyes widened in shock, shaking her head as she pushed the box away from her. "I don't feel comfortable wearing something so expensive, and meant for you. I can't take this."

"Oh, c'mon, B. You don't have to keep it," Veronica waved her off, laughing gently. "You could sell it if you want. Hell, if you don't take it I'll just give it to someone else to do the exact same thing."

Betty bit down on her inner cheek. "I have always wondered how I would look in your pearls..."

"I can help you put it on," Archie offered coolly, standing up in his spot prompting Jughead to slide out of the booth to let the boy out. Veronica mirrored him, and joined in beside Jughead. He helped switch their plates around, so that they wouldn't have to go back to their previous seats. Archie could sit by Betty, and Veronica by Jughead. "There. Wow, Betty, you look... rich."

The table burst into laughter at his blunt description, but all in all they agreed that Betty did look like she had come from an affluent family, but she was more shy and conserved than normal rich teenagers. It looked cute on her, definitely. "They feel nice, but I don't want to have something so expensive on me. Like, what if it breaks?"

"Then it breaks," Veronica shrugged nonchalantly. "My father gave it to me in hopes that I would want to be with one of his chosen boys because he can control them. I don't want his presents, it's how he controlled me in the past and I will take it no longer. Do with it as you please, Betty."

Betty fingered the pearls around her neck. "I'll gift them to my mother for Christmas. Make her feel like a real queen."

"The South Side queen wearing pearls? Gasp!" Kevin teased shortly. "Jewelry aside... that boy was cute."

"He was, but he's not my type," Veronica mumbled, clearing her throat as she told herself not to look over at Jughead, not to give away anything to Betty or Kevin.

"What is your type, Ron?" Jughead questioned, leaning back in the booth as he munched on a couple of fries. "I would take you as being automatically drawn to hot boys with money who could spoil you."

Veronica slapped him on the shoulder, accompanied with a glare, before she explained. "No. You'd think so, but I like boys and girls who I can share a connection with. Someone I can be myself around, who doesn't judge me for how I was raised and we can just bond. Someone I can see myself being with for the rest of my life, even if things went wrong. We'd be so close, we could remain best friends."

"That sounds cute, but also kind of fake," Archie admitted. Veronica reached over and slapped his forearm. "Ow, i'm just saying!"

"What, i'm all sex, cold and detatched, but no connection?" Veronica snarked, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I love learning about people. Do they believe in aliens? Do they believe that we live in a simulation? How into crime are they? Things like that, the questions that make people close. Before Riverdale, I never really had anyone to be that. I had to be the rich ice princess who only wanted sex because everyone I met didn't read for fun, they weren't intellectual. But, here? I at least have Jughead to fight with when he says that teen romance is garbage when he's wrong."

"I am not." Jughead sang, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. "You just have a more expanded taste for other genres."

"Doesn't mean you have to shit all over it! Just give it a try," Veronica responded with the roll of her eyes.

"You know, thinking about it, Veronica and Jughead are, like, made for each other," Kevin noted. The two, and Archie, froze at Kevin's confession. Betty simply looked confused, and urged him to continue. "Think about it. On the outside, they seem very different but when you get down into the details, they have so much in common."

Betty inquired, "how so?"

"Jughead and Veronica are from different worlds: Jughead from the lower class, and Veronica from the higher. Despite that, they both are into books and intellectual debates, and growing themselves as people. They both were trying to get away from their father's when they first met, and while Jughead has since then given his another chance and Veronica is finally making the move away, it still connected them," Kevin paused to take a drink. "Also, who else is better to keep each other centered? Veronica is calm and collected, whereas Jughead is impulsive and sometimes can be reckless, so he can help her let out the wild side that she represses, and Veronica can keep Jughead from going too far."

"Mmmhm..." Betty tsked, looking between the two.

Archie grinned, "plus the dark hair makes them aesthetically pleasing together."

Veronica let out a sigh, turning to Jughead. "I guess they have a point, huh? We'd be great together."

"Oh, definitely. I can show you the fantastical declarations of love that your father didn't teach you growing up, and as a plus, dating me would make your father very angry," Jughead wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"I think you two would be very cute," Betty said, her voice small and shy, as if she didn't want to offend them by her opinion.

Jughead and Veronica met gazes, mentally wondering if now would be the perfect time to let her in on their secret.

"So we all agree, Veronica and Jughead should be together?" Archie inquired aloud, almost as if urging the two to come out and say it. And they did.

"Betty, you remember Jughead's mystery woman? The one you thought was taking advantage of him?" Veronica brought up slowly, pursing out her lips while dancing her fingers nervously atop the table. "Well... now you know who the mystery woman is."

It took a few moments for Betty's mind to put it together, and Jughead to wrap his arm around Veronica's waist to bring her closer to him before the blonde gasped aloud. "Oh my God... seriously?"

"I told you she wasn't taking advantage of me!" Jughead exclaimed, a silly, yet genuine smile playing on his lips. "Veronica's too good for that."

"I'm so sorry that I said all of that about you, V!" Betty puffed out her bottom lip, feeling awful. "If I had known—"

"I know, B," Veronica chuckled. "Trust me, those hickies you saw, he begged for them. I didn't do it to hurt him."

"Hey, now, we are not going to indulge them anymore than needed, Veronica," Jughead murmured into her ear. "I don't need Betty to imagine things when we're together."

"God, you were right there when I was being all worried about him being taken advantage of... I feel so stupid!" Betty whined, placing her head in her hands. "Making you out as some villain or something. God!"

"It's totally fine, Betty," Veronica snickered. "I find my new brother coming home late covered in hickies? I'd wonder who it was, if they were treating him right. Of course, you didn't know it was me so you wouldn't know that i'd never put Jughead in any danger."

"Well... _unwanted_ danger."

"Who's trying to indulge them now, huh?"

Archie handed Veronica an envelope with furrowed eyebrows. "My mom told me to give this to you. What are you getting from the courts?"

Veronica beamed, her mouth agape as she snatched the envelope from Archie's hands. "It's here? Yes! It's my emancipation status, which is just what I needed before I legally change my last name."

"That's amazing, Ronnie," Archie proudly smiled, and soothingly rubbed her shoulder. "What are you going to change your last name to?"

"Well, i'm not entirely sure. According to my grandmother, my father's name used to be Luna, so I was thinking of going back to that. Veronica Luna may sound a bit odd but the more I think about it, the more I like it," Veronica explained.

Archie laughed, "also because it'll piss off your dad?"

"Yes, that's also a great bonus," Veronica affirmed with a nod. "My other option was Valesquez."

"I personally like Luna. It fits you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you should do it."

"Mmhm... okay. I will.”

* * *

Veronica placed the newly minted ID down on the table with the happiest grin plastered on her lips. "Veronica Cecilia Lodge is dead. Call me Veronica Cecilia Luna."

"You finally got it legally changed? I'm so proud of you, Veronica!" Archie wrapped his arms around the Luna girl and twirled her around in the air. At first, he wasn't completely sure that Veronica would finally go through with it like she wanted to, but changing her name was a big step, and she was slowly but surely dislodging herself from the Lodge name.

"You changed your name? Oh my God, Ronnie!" Jughead cheered, joining the hug. Betty, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs joined in celebration, jumping in joy with the group. "That's incredible, Ms. Luna."

Veronica smiled at the name. "Luna... yeah... that's me.”

* * *

Jughead sighed contently, one arm wrapped around Veronica's slender back, and the other cast above his chest, fingers just barely grazing his skin. Cuddled up into his side on top of a red fuzzy blanket, she placed a soft, chaste kiss onto his shoulder. The two were displayed in the back of Sweet Pea's truck, eating Chinese food and looking up at the stars. "We should talk about us, shouldn't we? About if we really are together despite my predicament?"

"Well everyone knows now, and they're okay with it. That was our main reason for hiding it, so i'd hope we were actually together," Jughead murmured softly. "And about your 'predicament' Veronica, just because your father showed you what love wasn't, doesn't mean you don't know what love is, or feels like, or that you can't be shown."

"So... are we dating?" Veronica hopefully asked, stretching up to place a kiss on his cheek, leading all the way to the corner of his mouth. "Even though I still need to work on a few things?"

"I'd love to say yes, munchkin, but that's all up to you," Jughead snickered, kissing her back gently with the cutest smile plastered onto his lips.

"Munchkin?"

"It's my new nickname for you. You're small, cute, and right now you're all scrunched up against me," Jughead laughed. "Therefore, you are Munchkin and I am Torombolo."

"I like it, it's cute. It fits us. As a couple..." Veronica tasted the term on her tongue, smacking her lips in thought as she said it a couple more times. "A couple. Couple. We... are a couple..."

"So I am officially dating the most beautiful, successful, and talented woman in Riverdale? Finally?" Jughead raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "Never thought I would be able to say that, ever."

"You always call me beautiful. It's... different. My father called my mother beautiful all the time but it was more as a way of showing his possession over her, that he acquired her over everybody else," Veronica traced small circles on Jughead's palm lovingly, soothingly. "I love it when you talk to me like I truly am the most beautiful, successful, talented woman you've ever seen."

"Because you are, Ron," Jughead chuckled, scooting himself up to a sitting position by pressing his back up against the windows. However, he still kept one of his arms around her back. "Love lesson number one, if someone loves you they won't call you pretty words just to manipulate your feelings or anything of the sort. They'll say those words because to them they are true and they say it out of it adoration, not possession."

"Is this love lesson going to become a thing?" Veronica asked with an inviting smirk. "Help me get out from my father's influence even faster by replacing the ideals he set with healthier ones?"

"Yeah. Lesson number two isn't free, though," Jughead teased, "i'm gonna need a kiss."

"Oh?" Veronica gazed at him. "Then I guess I better pay up... after you open your fortune cookie."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know you love opening them, reading them, even if you don't believe in them. So, open yours and read it and then I will give you my payment."

"Have I ever told you that you're bossy?"

"You have, but you also have admitted to loving it, so you can try to say you don't all you want but I know it's all a lie. Now tell me your fortune!”

* * *

"Merry Christmas, you guys!" Betty cooed, arms flailing up into the air in excitement. Since they were best friends and next door neighbors, the Andrews household walked through the thin veil of snow to the Cooper-Jones house. "Archie, you better open my present first or we're breaking up."

Archie laughed gently, picking up the small, neatly wrapped box with a red bow taped on top. Who other than Betty would wrap this perfectly? With an unnecessary bow? Sure, probably Veronica, but definitely not to Archie. Ripping the paper, he discarded it to a trash bag that the parents set out for them, and then used his fingers to pry under the tape used to hold the box closed. "Damn, Betty, did you have to wrap this so tightly?"

"Yes, because that's how you know I care."

"I don't know how to wrap so mine sucks," Jughead admitted. "Guess I don't care."

"Jughead, shut up," Betty groaned, "i'm talking about as a girlfriend! Unless you want to date Archie, too..."

"I'm gonna take your man, Veronica," Archie puckered his lips as his ex-girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. "I could take your man, but lucky for you, I don't want to."

"Enough quoting lyrics, I want to see what Betty got you!" Veronica waved him off, biting down on her lip as she leaned forward in interest. As Archie folded back the folds of the box, she knew his vow of silence was on purpose. "So, what did she get you?"

"Is this... a Rubik's Cube?" Archie asked incredulously with a short laugh. He thought it was weird for her to get him, who became her boyfriend about two weeks ago, some toy you generally gave to young children. However, then he realized that the colors weren't green, blue, red, orange, yellow, or white like normal. Instead, two sides of the cube corresponded to their signature colors, gold and blue, and the other four sides going up were four different photos of them together growing up.

One photo was from when they were young; Archie was pushing Betty on the swing and both of them had the widest smiles. The next one was years later, and they were at a barbeque. Archie with his sauce-covered lips kissed her on the cheek, and Betty scrunched up her features in disgust. The third one was the two on their bikes before they took their weekly bike ride. And the last one was merely two weeks ago when they had officially called one another boyfriend and girlfriend; to commemorate the long-awaited rise in status of their relationship, Betty took a selfie of her kissing his cheek, covered in frosting as a nod to their first cheek-kiss.

"Technically... except it's more of a... memory cube," Betty smiled. "We're finally officially dating, after all this time, and it seemed appropriate."

"Thanks, Betts, I love it," Archie leaned over to kiss her cheek with a cheeky grin. "And I love you."

"I love you, too, Arch."

"Okay, give her the present you got her so we can move on and not want to vomit..." Jughead teased.

Betty flipped him off while Archie placed a large world wildlife bag on top of her lap, a proud smile placed on his lips. She cracked the bag open and moved the messy tissue paper away, cooing at the two stuffed animals she brought out: a panda bear and a wolf. "Now, I know it seems like an incredibly dumb, not-thought-out christmas present, but there's a reason why I got those animals specifically."

"It's not dumb, Archie, it's cute," Betty reassured him with a squeeze on his bicep.

"Well, I know that you love animals. I'm surprised you aren't becoming a veterinarian or something," Archie began to explain nervously, enjoying how her baby blue eyes became alight as she hugged the stuffed animals to her chest. "According to the certificates in the bag, in your name I adopted a panda and a wolf. I felt obligated to get two because one would get lonely."

"Aw, Archie!" Betty cried, wrapping her arms around his shoulders with the stuffed animals still in her grasp. "That's amazing, thank you!"

"Buying something so permanent would have been weird for us just becoming a couple, and this would mean so much more so I'm really glad you like it, i've been afraid you wouldn't," Archie admitted.

"Me, not like this? Never," Betty puffed out her bottom lip, kissing him gently. "Thank you, Archie. Really. I love it."

Jughead and Veronica met gazes, unsure of who went first. "Ladies first, Ronnie."

Veronica handed him the small box with a cheesy grin, "if you don't like this, we're breaking up."

"Right, like i'd ruin a relationship with someone I really love and admire over a Christmas present," Jughead snorted, unwrapping the paper carefully. When he brought out the fake , his eyebrows furrowed. "Did you get me Chinese food? Maybe I love you more than I thought."

"No, idiot, open the box," Veronica rolled her eyes, trying to contain her laughter. Jughead took out the chopsticks, and then the silver fortune cookie. "I know you said you never believe the fortunes, but I thought about what to put on it for what felt like an eternity."

Jughead cleared his throat, "imagination, of course, can open any door - turn the key and let terror walk right in."

"Not only is it a Truman Capote quote, but it also reminds us that we can't always trust our intelligent minds, Torombolo. We believed that Betty and Archie would be absolutely disgusted at our relationship, and now that they know, look at how wrong we were," Veronica sighed, ending in a small chuckle. "Our imaginations made us keep our relationship a secret, and for what? Fear of losing our friends? Fear of me embarrassing you?"

"Fear of you embarrassing me? Munchkin, I think you got that wrong," Jughead shook his head, gently placing the silver fortune cookie and the chop sticks back into the Chinese take out box, setting it to the side, and then sliding over to wrap his arms around Veronica's shoulder. "You could never embarrass me. I don't see why you think that."

"Because I have major daddy issues that i'm trying to get over. I don't know..." Veronica bit down on her lower lip, and Jughead gasped, realizing she was being shy. "Shut up... what's your present?"

Jughead handed Veronica a dark folder, piquing her interest. Hell, all of their interests. Everybody figured that Jughead would have given her one of his favorite books, or maybe he would have written her a cute poem, but as she opened to a certificate for a star named "Veronica" the gasp that filled the room seemed to suck out all of the noise in the room. It became dead silent, up until Veronica squealed and wrapped her arms around Jughead for a hug. Jughead laughed, "I remember you saying that you liked looking at the stars, so I also have a secondary present. This book," he gestured to the slightly used constellation book that he brought out from behind the chair, "was something my dad gave me when I had a short science and star phase in my childhood. Now, it's yours."

"Aw, Jughead! You bought me a star?"

"Because you are one."

"That was disgusting," Archie cringed, "and you were disgusted at us?"

"Shut up, I own a star, Archibald.”

* * *

"Mija?" Hermione Lodge's voice seemed to drown out the loud music of La Bonne Nuit. Veronica spun around to face her mother, wary but also incredibly happy to see her mother alone. "Can I speak to you alone, somewhere less noisy?"

"We can talk in my office," Veronica nodded lightly. Holding up a finger to her mother, Veronica walked over to Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Reggie, and leaned into them so they could hear. "I don't know what my mother wants; if it's a ploy or not, but watch out for the speakeasy and keep an eye out for my father, just in case."

"We got your back, Luna," Fangs smirked, "Sweet Pea, you go towards the entrance, Reggie watch the bar, and I will walk around."

"Sounds like a plan... i'll be back, boys. If i'm not back in five minutes or so, something probably happened to me so you might want to check my office."

With that said, Veronica lead her mother into her office, sitting down on her chair while her mother took one of the two seats in front of Veronica's desk. Neatly lacing her fingers together and straightening her back, the young girl cleared her throat, telling her mother to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't leave with you all those months ago. I should have, I wish I did. Being suffocated by Hiram dealing with his anger of losing you... I have to get out, Mija," Hermione took in a shaky breath, her eyes watering as she looked up into her daughter's eyes. "I know you won't believe me, but you don't understand. You have friends and their parents to help you. Me? I just had you, i've ruined any possible chance for anyone else to want to help me because of Hiram."

"Oh, mom..."

"This time you're serious about leaving, and I want to join you," Hermione reached into her purse, hands shaky and voice fluttery as she tried to keep her composure. "So, to prove to you I am being serious, that this isn't one of Hiram's plans to get you back, I will be willing to sell you the Pembrooke."

"The Pembrooke? Mother, that's your only property that daddy doesn't own!" Veronica exclaimed, taken aback. "You love the Pembrooke."

"I do. But I love you more, Mija, and I want us to move on together, without him."

"Well, it's perfect timing that i've been searching for an apartment now that I've collected a bit of money on my own," Veronica smiled softly. "I don't need the Pembrooke. I do, however, need you to leave daddy. I know it hurts, I know it sucks, but divorcing him is the only way you'll finally be free of him."

"I signed one a month ago, and have been too scared to give it to him," a tear rolled down the woman's cheek. "He's not going to like it. At all, Mija. I'm afraid of what he might do."

"I'm just an emancipated teenager, mom... talk to Mary about it, okay? I'll text her," Veronica assured. "But you have to be sure that you're ready to take that jump, mom. I tried a couple of times and failed, you know that. It wasn't until those months ago that I was actually physically and mentally able to separate myself from daddy, and the Lodge name."

"Hiram became a ghost to me a long time ago, the only reason I stayed was because of you, and our status, but seeing you so happy without any of it is just... inspiring. I want to do this, Mija," Hermione affirmed.

Veronica smiled widely. She wasn't sure if her mother would ever be able to take that leap away from her father, but now that she was, and she was doing it with her, she couldn't be happier. Finally, they could just be a mother and a daughter, doing perfectly fine without Hiram. Like she had always dreamed. Veronica used to dream that they would finally break off from him, that they would get an apartment and start their lives over, that they would grow as a duo and as individuals and they would be able to live their own lives. It was finally happening. But, now, all that was really left was dealing with the aftermath, the anger and wrath of their father they knew was coming. But they were together, and were backed by the most supportive people. They could do this, and there was no stopping them now.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

Veronica and Hermione knew that Hiram's presence would be made soon, given that, at the same time, they left him two different papers. One, a restraining order from Veronica, and two, divorce papers from Hermione: the few things that could bring him over the edge. Because that made everything on the books, legal, known to the public. And Hiram Lodge would rather take care of business under the noses of the law. So, neither of them were surprised to see him clamber out of the sleek black sedan with a look that was definitely for killing. But, of course, Veronica nor Hermione would never not have a plan up their sleeve.

"What the hell is this?" Hiram shouted the moment he stepped into the establishment of Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe. Smashing down both papers, unsigned, onto the table before the women, he breathed heavily in and out, eyes glaring daggers into the women he twistedly loved.

"What does it look like, daddy? A restraining order and some divorce papers," Veronica smiled a sickly sweet, knowing smile, knowing that playing dumb would simply anger her father even more. "You're not supposed to be within five hundred feet of me, but I will grant you this one last goodbye from both mother and I before I use it against you. Remember, I am dating the sheriff's son."

"Dating the sheriff's son," Hiram chuckled under his breath mockingly, shaking his head at the idea. His eyes flicked to said boy in the back of the restaurant, sitting at a boothe eating fries as if he had no idea what was going on, as if he was innocent, as if he wasn't there to bear witness if Hiram decided to drastically do anything to Veronica or Hermione. "You really think he loves you, Mija? Boys like that—"

"Boys like Jughead? Boys like Jughead are boys who aren't specifically chosen to keep me under your controlling, manipulative, and toxic thumb. You could offer him as much money as you wanted but unlike the rich boys you kept on sending even after I announced that I was dating Jughead, he has morals," Veronica snapped, slipping out of the booth to stand before her father, hand leaning up against the table. She knew she radiated power, because that's all she felt coursing through her veins. This was the last stand, and she was going to win. "You used to own FP Jones, back when he was still down trying to find his footing, trying to get better so he could take care of his son, but, you see, Jughead could want all the money in the world but coming from you? I don't believe he'd ever take stolen, bloody money from a man who would only use it to hold over him. No, Jughead's not stupid, despite what you think. So, you are going to uphold that restraining order and stay away from me, my establishments, and mother, or else I will have you arrested. And then they will find out everything else, every dirty little secret you have kept."

"Well, actually, Mija," Hermione stepped in with a small, feigned awkward laugh. "I know all of his dirty little secrets. I know where he keeps them, and I know to make copies. Sign the divorce papers, leave us be, and get the fuck out of Riverdale, Hiram. Aren't you tired of trying to ruin our daughter's life for the sole reason that she's happy without you?"

"Hermione—"

"No. For once, you be quiet and listen to me," Hermione snarled, gritting her teeth. "You are going to sign those divorce papers, uphold the restraining order, and leave us alone. Or, you can have every single dirty deed that you've done shown to the public, and the police, and go to jail long enough to last ten lifetimes."

"You're resorting to blackmail?" Hiram shook his head, laughing, "that's illegal, Hermione. Don't you know?"

"I'd rather go to jail for a couple of years for blackmail than let you torture me and your daughter any longer. So if that's what I have to do to get you to leave us alone, I will," Hermione shrugged. "Your choice, Hiram."

Hiram pondered over it, narrowing his gaze at his wife and daughter, wondering if it was worth it to let them win. "Fine," he cleared his throat, picked a pen out from his pocket, and signed the divorce papers. "If that's what you really want, then be my guest. But I will never forgive you—either of you. If you come crawling back to me like you always do—"

"Trust me, daddy, we won't," Veronica interrupted bluntly, rolling her eyes. "We may not have the outstanding wealth that you do, but I own two establishments, and mother owns the Pembrooke. We can get by on our own just fine without you. Mother can move on, find someone who will treat her right, like the queen that she is, and I can finally live life like a normal teenager. You know, without my father trying to ruin my life for choosing the Serpents over you."

"You're still making a mistake," Hiram sang, as if he knew something they didn't, but that was all a bluff. It was all he knew when he was backed into a corner, to lie, to frighten, to manipulate, to pretend he had the upper hand all along. "Have fun with your poor, sad little lives. May I go now?"

"Oh, absolutely, Hiram," Hermione nodded, although before he turned to leave she grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him. "But remember, if you try anything like you always do, I have plenty of crimes to hold over you. Remember how you bought off the police station? Or manipulated Reggie Mantle into shooting Fangs Fogarty for you? Everyone will know."

"You don't have to tell me how blackmail works, my love. I taught you everything you two know about blackmail and extortion," Hiram chuckled back, as if they were simply having a loving conversation and didn't come in here raging like a bull. "How do you think I've gotten to where I am now? By keeping myself clean? Good luck with that, mija."

Watching as Hiram left Pop's felt like a breath of fresh air, a new start, a new beginning for Hermione Lodge and Veronica Luna. But it was all too familiar—Hiram would let them feel like he won, would figure out a way to get them back for betraying him by getting a life outside of him. Thus, the only way to truly be safe and free from him was to give his admittance to blackmail, extortion, and the large files of incriminating files that Hermione had taken from him before she fled in the middle of the night to the police.

Hiram Lodge was arrested later that day, sent to the nearest prison kicking and screaming, peeved for being lied to, for being manipulated and outsmarted. But neither Hermione nor Veronica cared. They were free from his grasp and able to do as they pleased.

Hermione could take back the Pembrooke, which Hiram had stolen from her while she was drunk one night, and turn it into a regular motel, a cheap yet elegant one so that the people of Riverdale, and the people who passed by the tiny, seemingly-innocent town could stay and rest their heads for the night. Hermione and Veronica both lived in their own apartments there, making sure that none of the dirty crime of the Ghoulies came to attack the newest place of residents. Because of the big apartments and the cheap rent, most of the Serpents came to live there, and in exchange they helped keep the Ghoulies away, protected from their rumored-cannibalism to taint the Pembrooke.

Veronica and Jughead simply grew closer, now out from under Hiram's manipulation and they thrived on being able to discover themselves with each other. Veronica was now able to distinguish what was genuinely healthy in a relationship, and Jughead could flaunt his beautiful girlfriend without fear of Hiram striking him down. Who knew that being "just friends" with Jughead Jones would ultimately lead Veronica—and her mother—to once and for all defeating her father and releasing his grip on the town of Riverdale?


End file.
